Our Little Secret
by Mistress Silver Moon
Summary: Moving to Paris was something that I did somewhat unwillingly. Becoming friends with my mom's boss's only son, was by my own free will. I would have never thought that he would soon become Chat Noir. *rubs temples* He is such a dork.
1. New Changes

1\. New Changes

Dad died when I was seven. It was when the three of us were still living in Los Angeles.

Dad was the provider and Mom was a housewife, busy with taking care of me. But when he died, things changed.

Mom had to get several jobs, one as a seamstress for a wedding boutique and as a desk receptionist for a fancy hotel. She didn't have much time for me anymore and left me with our neighbor as the babysitter since we didn't have family in LA.

My babysitter was unique and she taught me several things. She taught me how to read the tarot cards and palms. And she also taught me how to steal. She was an old lady, a gypsy. Her store was just below her apartment.

It was interesting to say the least. And I believe that lead me to make poor life choices.

I won't go into details, but one of those made me get into a fight when I was almost ten years old that sent me to the hospital. It was my wake-up call.

When I was released from the hospital, I changed for the better. I wasn't rebellious anymore.

I focused on school and helping out my mom and Rawnie, the gypsy lady. However, the past did not want to forget as it continued to haunt me in the streets when I was alone. It was not pretty.

Though Mom had enough and found a job in San Francisco as a way to start again.

It was the best thing that had happened to us ever since Dad died.

Mom was working for a French brand company as a receptionist. But she had to look for another job to keep with the bills.

It was fate that the apartment building across from us was a Chinese noodle restaurant that needed a waitress. In that building, was Mr. Ping and his son, Po, who became my best friend.

Po and I went to the same school and luckily to the same sixth grade class. In middle school was when we made more friends once we joined a kung fu class.

I can honestly say that San Francisco was paradise. It gave me true happiness back. I had true friends. And I didn't have a troublesome past that haunted me.

However, my life changed again when the owner of the company that Mom worked, Gabriel Agreste, came to San Francisco. He saw some of my mother's designs that she left on her desk and he liked them.

He offered my mom as his manger in the fashion/design department back in France. Mom told him that she would love to, but said that she had me and couldn't leave me behind.

Mr. Agreste said that I could come with her and that they will be living in his mansion until she got enough money to get her own place and that he will personally give us visas that allowed us to live in France.

He said more things that were appealing, such as the paycheck, but he told her that he wanted an answer in twenty-four hours or less.

Mom told me about it when we saw each other back in our small apartment. I was proud of her for getting recognition from a very important designer that has his own brand.

So I did what I thought was best. I told her to follow her heart. Mom said that she really wanted that opportunity, but she held back because she knew that I would not like to move away from my friends.

She was right, I didn't want to move, but if it made her happy, who am I to burst her bubble? I want her to live her dream and that is what she did.

I was waiting outside the office where Mom was talking to Mr. Agreste when I met his son, Adrien.

I didn't know he was his son at the beginning. Though looking back I should have known when I heard his very light French accent as we were talking.

"Hi," He said as he approached me. "What are you doing in front of the office?" He asked.

"Just waiting for my mom." I reply as I then stop my pacing. "Hi, I'm Samara, you?"

"My name is Adrien." He says as he then takes out his hand to shake which I gave him a firm hand shake. "Nice meeting you."

"It's cool. So, why are you here?" I asked as I motioned for him to sit in the chairs that were set up in front of the office.

"To visit my father and ask for permission to sight see the city." He said casually.

It took me a few seconds before I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. "Are you Gabriel Agreste's son?"

"Yes, I am." He answered in a slower tone.

"I should have figured." I said before smiling slightly at him. "You know, I could give you a tour of the city. I do live here, well, for a while longer anyways."

Before he could ask, the doors open revealing my mom and Adrien's dad.

Mom was smiling and my heart dropped a bit, but it was happy for her. I smiled at her and gave her a hug. In Spanish I told her, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, you are the best daughter a mother could ask for." Mom replied in Spanish. Then she gave me a side hug and presented me to Mr. Agreste. "Mr. Agreste, this is my daughter, Samara. Sam, this is Mr. Gabriel Agreste, my new boss."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Agreste said as Adrien stood next to him.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir." I answered politely. "I would like to thank you for giving my mom this great opportunity."

He nodded before gesturing to his son and introduced him to us.

"Guess we will be sharing the same flight?" I told him after Gabriel let me be Adrien's tour guide as long the body guard came with us. The adults were going to discuss a bit more and let us go out.

"I guess so." He said with his model smile. "So, where are you taking me, Samara?"

"You can call me Sam. My friends call me that." I started as we went inside the elevator.

"We are friends?" He asked me and I swear, he looked like a hopeful puppy.

"Sure, why not? We are going to share the same house for a while so you better get used to me just as I going to get use to you, pal." I stated with a small smirk. "Think you can handle it?"

"I would love to." He said to me with a cute dorky smile.

"You don't have many friends, do you?" I deadpanned.

"Not really…" He said sheepishly.

"Well, I guess I have to be a damn good friend." I said dramatically. Then I poked his forehead and said, "Don't make me regret this blossoming friendship." I said in playful warning tone.

He chuckled and crossed his heart, "I promise you won't regret it."

"Good." I said with a nod before we finally exit the elevators where the body guard was waiting for him. "So have you seen Chinatown yet?"

From that day, I became friends with a brand model. Not my best friend, but he is still a good friend.

I just hope my stay in Paris will not be too stressful.

Argh, I need to increase my French vocabulary. I am not fluent and it will definitely be a problem. Why couldn't Mom impress a company that is placed in countries that either speaks English, Spanish or Chinese? At least I would not be as stressed out as I am right now.

* * *

 **AN: So I know I have several other unfinished stories, but I just couldn't resist. I had this idea for months, almost a year. I wanted to post this before season 2 comes out.  
**

 **I will be honest right now. This story might turn a little AUish, but hopefully not too much**.


	2. Settling In

2\. Settling In

The trip to France was a bit… saddening. At the airport my crew, Mr. Ping and Master Shifu (my kung fu instructor) all came to say good bye to Mom and me.

I did cry a bit when I was hugging Po. I was going to miss my best friend a lot.

Adrien and Mr. Agreste were already waiting for us at the gates, along with Mr. Agreste's personal assistant, Miss Nathalie Sancoeur and Adrien's bodyguard who didn't reveal his name. The adults were all serious and professional and didn't talk more unless it was needed.

Did I mention that we were flying on a private jet? Well, we did and it was mostly silent. Though, Adrien and I talked a lot for most of the flight. We made sure that our voices were low so that we didn't bother the adults. Mom actually did join into our conversation in several occasions when she heard something that interested her.

During the flight, Adrien gave a few pointers in French so that I didn't have too much of an accent. Guess I will have to download a program or something to help me to become fluent. I know that I have a person who is more than willing to help me, but I don't want to waste a lot of time in that. I just… don't want to bother him into helping my French.

When we finally got off the plane and carrying our bags, Mr. Agreste told Mom and me that we shouldn't worry about our belongings since he made Nathalie make sure that they were on route to his house. We thank him and he accepted it, but he was back to business with Mom and saying that he wants her in the company headquarters tomorrow morning.

We all went in a limo towards Mr. Agreste's mansion, which by the way is amazingly beautiful. However, Mr. Agreste and Nathalie had to go back to the Gabriel Company and had to take the bodyguard with them since he is also the chauffeur.

So it's just Adrien, Mom and me in the large mansion.

Adrien can't go outside without the bodyguard protecting him. So yeah, we are stuck in the mansion in the meanwhile.

"I can give you a tour of the house and show where you will be staying." Adrien suggests.

"That would be very nice." Mom answers with a smile. I just nod in agreement and Adrien became our tour guide.

The mansion is certainly big and I know I'm going to be disoriented for a few days, but I think I can manage it. Though, I cannot say the same for my mom. She might take a week.

"And finally this is where you guys are going to be staying." Adrien says as he shows us the last hallway.

Mom opens the first door and inside it reveals a large window, a queen size bed, a vanity desk, a walk-in closet and a small dresser. Oh and a bathroom. Nice.

"We can both fit in the bed easily." I start as I continue looking around. The closet is pretty huge; it can definitely fit in our wardrobe and then some. "You said that I don't kick in my sleep anymore so we will be sleeping just fine." I tell Mom with a smile.

"You both are sharing the room? And the bed?" Adrien asks as he looks at both of us with a completely confused face.

"Oh, honey," Mom coos as she then hugs Adrien for a few seconds before letting him go. "You have been very privileged. You didn't have to worry about the hardships of keeping a roof over your head. I wish Samara didn't have to come to realize it so soon in her life."

"What do you mean?" Adrien asks as he looks again between us with a worried look on his face. Mom and I lead him so that we could all sit in the bed.

"Well, as long as I can remember, I never had a room of my own. I have always been with my parents, and for the last several years, just my mom and me." I answer. "I learned that the money is easy, yet so hard to get. Mom had to leave me just so that we had enough money to pay rent, food, clothing and bills."

"There was a time that I had to sell many things for money, such as our beds. We slept on the floor for a while until I finally had enough money to buy mattresses." Mom says as she then looks at me with sad eyes. "It was a difficult time."

"It was." I agree with small frown, but we both shake it off and smile at Adrien. He's naïve and innocent in a way. Usually I would think badly about rich people, despite that I have some rich friends and they have proved to me that they are not all bad. It's just that I didn't know that they were mega loaded since they did not act snobby at all. They looked like regular people only with better clothes. "I guess, what we are trying to say is that not everyone is lucky like you who lives in a mansion and has his own bedroom which is frankly even bigger than our apartment in America, a full fridge and closet."

"I know that there are unfortunate people that don't have a house or food, but I would have never thought that you both have gone through those types of troubles. I mean, you live in _America_ , a not poor country." Adrien says naively.

"Every country has people in poverty. Even Paris, but you just don't see them since they do not roam in the rich people's territories." Mom explains. "Well, enough about this. I don't think your father would appreciate that we talked about this, so this stays between the three of us, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Adrien says as he stands up. "And this room is not exactly for both of you." He adds, making us confused. "You both have your own room. Esmeralda, you, can have this room and Sam can have the other one across the hall or next door or any room in the hallway."

"No way." I say in disbelief as I look at the French blond boy. "You serious?"

"Absolutely," Adrien smiles, "We can see all of them and you can choose which one you like. My father did tell me that two guest rooms were going to be used."

I look at Mom who was only smiling. "You can choose whatever room you like, _mihija_. I will be taking a small nap. I have some jet lag." She finishes tiredly.

I quickly hug her and kiss her on the cheek. "Okay, you rest Mom. I promise to be on my best behavior." I say with a smirk.

"You better," Mom smirks back before she shoos us from the- _her_ room.

I look at Adrien and shrug. "So… the rooms?"

"Okay in room #2…" Adrien starts as he shows me the room across from Mom's.

This rich boy is really a cool dude despite his naïveness. It's a shame that he doesn't have more friends. If he was with us in San Fran, he would have been part of the Crew. We all would have been great friends that have each other's back and full trust. Though I wonder what animal nickname he would have?

Mine is Loba, which is she-wolf in Spanish, but I also have the title of Phoenix. Po was called Xióngmāo, which is panda in Chinese, but like me he had the title of Dragon. Though most of the time, we are referred by our first names.

However, the rest of the Crew goes by their animal nicknames, such as Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis.

Adrien… well, I don't know what animal name he could have. To tell the truth, it was Master Shifu that started the animal nicknames. He told us that how we fought reminded him of certain animals. Monkey and Mantis liked it and they started calling the five of them by their animal names.

Loba is actually a nickname that I got in Los Angeles. And it's for a reason that I will not go into detail at the moment.

But now I am in a whole other continent which many, if not all, people have never had heard of me or my reputation. I'm starting again for a second time. Hopefully, it is as good as it was when I started again the first time.

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, this is it. I will update monthly from now on.**

 **Warnings... well if you haven't noticed by now, this fanfic will be OC centric.**


	3. Adrien the Tour Guide

3\. Adrien the Tour Guide

"I think this is my favorite place so far." I state to Mom and Adrien. We just exited the Cathedral of Notre Dame.

"I think it's mine as well. Oh, let me take a few more pictures." Mom says as she scurries away to take pictures of the gargoyles and other things that catch her interest. She takes the pictures for the both of us.

"Why do you like it?" Adrien asks as he stands next to me. The bodyguard, Gilles, is standing a few feet away from us, or rather from Adrien. He is nice enough to give the three of us some space, but he is still next to Adrien no matter what. Mr. Agreste is very protective of his son.

"The peacefulness of the place… that's the first thing I can think of." I tell him as we sit down on a bench watching Mom taking pictures in different angles. I smile as she points the camera at Adrien and me. Adrien smiles as well as we wave at her as she takes several pictures; she does her own thing. "I feel at peace, and I when I feel like that, my heart sings." I state softly then I look back at the historical building.

"Do you sing?" Adrien asks intrigued.

"Not professionally." I answer with a shrug.

However, Mom then pops in and says, "But she could."

"Mom…" I groan as I put my hands on my face.

"Hey, Adrien, Mr. Gilles, Samara has a beautiful voice. You just need to hear it. She truly has a gift." Mom says as she sits between the French model and me. She then gives me a side hug and kisses the side of my head. "Her voice is one of a kind."

Oh no…

"Did you know that Samara can imitate other voices?" Mom informs.

"How so?"

"Come on, Samara, show them." Mom says as she practically shakes me while giving me the puppy dog look. It doesn't work on me, but I can't really deny my mother when she makes requests like that.

I sigh dramatically, "Ahem…" I start before I smirk and talk with Adrien's voice. "Hello, I am Adrien Agreste and I will be your tour guide for today. If you look in front of you will see our beautiful Cathedral de Notre Dame. Though, that is just one of the many beautiful things that you will see in our wonderful city of Paris."

Then I cough for a bit and Mom gives me the water canteen that we brought and I drink. The cool liquid helps my throat. Though it was worth's Adrien's and Gilles's expressions. Gilles had his eyes wide while Adrien's jaw dropped.

Mom and I look at each other and giggle. "I bet you never expected that." I joke after our giggling fit.

Adrien and Gilles just shake their head. "You sounded exactly like me…" Adrien says in awe. "That was so cool. Can you do other people's voices?"

"Yeah, though I have to listen to them for a while before I can do a correct and perfect imitation. However, doing male voices are harder than females or of young children. My throat hurts after I do a guy's voice. That's why I try not to do that often."

Though, I will not mention to him that I have done things with that special ability of mine for not the honest of reasons. Back in the day in Los Angeles I would call the school and say to the school's secretary in Mom's voice that I would not be at school for whatever believable sickness I made up for the day. Of course, I didn't do it often to not raise suspicions, but I still got caught in a parent-teacher conference. I would have gotten away from it, but then again, Mom is Mom.

"That is still impressive. Will you do more imitations more often?"

"Maybe, when I'm in the mood." I reply as we all stand up. "Hey, can you take us a picture?" I ask him as I give him Mom's camera.

"Sure," he answers as he takes the camera and Mom and I stand in front of the cathedral. We make a few poses and Mom made Adrien take pictures in different angles. She also took photos of Adrien and me when we weren't looking and when we were, we made sure that we had some goofy poses and/or faces.

The rest of the day Adrien was our tour guide and showed us many wonderful places. Luckily, our tour guide was thoughtful and planned the tour with great precision. For our last stop Adrien took us to the Eiffel Tower when the sun was setting. We took seats on a bench and just sat there until the Tower's lights turn on. It was very beautiful.

Before Adrien and I entered the limo I grab his shoulder to get his attention. He just looked at me confused before I smiled at him gratefully.

"Merci beaucoup, mon ami." I tell him.

He smiles, "De rien. You're getting better at pronouncing and articulating. Your accent wasn't present." He allows me to get in first and I'm in the middle of Mom and Adrien as Gilles closes the door.

"Thanks, I am practicing. Hopefully, I'll be fluent in a year." I shrug.

"Oh, honey, you study very hard and quite stubborn when you want to." Mom says. "You will probably be fluent less than a year."

"Cross fingers," I grin at her as I show her my hands, which has crossed fingers. "I just don't want to look like an idiot when I go to school."

-skip-

"Can we go inside here for a bit?" I ask Adrien as I stop in front of a martial arts studio. Class is in session and I could see a mix of red and black belts. It is about a dozen students. I could see their teacher and what I believe is the assistant teacher.

"Do you mind?" Adrien asks Gilles and he merely shakes his head and he nods at Adrien. "Okay, we can go in."

I smile at both of them, then I go in first and stand at the door.

" **Ah it seems like we have a visitor."** The teacher says in French. It was a quiet signal for everyone to stop and get into a formation.

They all look at me and I felt a small blush on my cheeks but I quickly get rid of it, **"I am sorry for interrupting."** I reply in French, which it not that bad, but my accent is still noticeable. **"I just wanted to see."**

" **Ooh, it's been a few years since a foreigner came into to observe us."** The teacher says with a friendly smile. **"Where are you from?"**

" **America,"** I said proudly.

" **Now, why are you so interested in our class?"** He asks. Adrien looks at me as well in a curious manner.

" **I am a martial artist myself. I think it is interesting to watch other classes."** I state, trying not to get tongue-tied and not stumble over my words. **"Plus, I was hoping if I could…"** I look back at Adrien with a sheepish look. "How do you say spar?" He told me and I nod at him gratefully. **"I was hoping if I could spar with some of your students?"** I asked politely.

The teacher is silent for a few moments before he asks, **"This is an advance class. What belt are you?"**

" **I am a black belt."** I answer seriously.

" **What studio do you come from?"**

" **Jade Palace."**

" **Ah, so are you one of Shifu's students?"**

" **Yes,"** I answer. My posture is rigid and I look around, seeing that everyone is giving me interested looks. **"Can I have the honor to fight in your studio?"**

The teacher looks at me and then at his assistant and they seem to come to a mutual agreement as they both smile serenely at me. **"Of course, please remove your shoes and socks if you do not mind. I will allow you to fight with those clothes on since we do not have a spare gi of your size."**

I look at Adrien for a little help and he quickly translates what I didn't understand. I nod appreciative at him. **"It's no problem."** I answer and do what the teacher asks.

I put my shoes and socks to a corner of the room while I make Adrien hold on my purse.

The students all sit around the walls as I make my way to the fighting mat. I look around, then at the teachers.

" **Harold, you shall fight her."** The assistant teacher says. A boy that was a little older than me stands up. He was taller and has a bigger built than me, but he has a red black belt. Huh, so I guess I can have a warm up before moving to the black belt level.

" **Students, pay attention. This will help you in observing different opponents with unknown skills. Think of it as practice for future tournaments."** The teacher advises and everyone nods.

"Good luck," Adrien says from the stands and I give him a somewhat cocky smile.

"Thank you," I told him.

Harold and I stand about two feet from each other and then we both bow respectfully.

 **"Begin!"** The teacher announces. Harold quickly goes for a punch to my left side, but I quickly dodge it. He continues his attacks on punches and kicks and impressive combinations.

I have to admit that his techniques are precise, but they are not fast enough against someone like me. Though what he lacks in speed he compensates in strength.

I can feel the small breeze after his movements.

I quietly observe him and watch for a pattern. He earned his red black belt alright. But I earned my black belt.

Subtly, I changed my defensive into an offensive and pound the guy with combos of kicks and punches. Then when he was starting to lose more ground and getting cornered, he left his stomach exposed. I quickly used two fingers and poked harshly at a nerve. He drops to the floor immediately.

A second later he raises his head and asks confused, **"What happened?"**

Adrien started to clap and soon the rest of the class did too. I hold out my hand for Harold who is getting his conscious back together. He smiles good-naturedly and he lets me help him up.

We shake hands and we bow respectfully at each other.

" **It was a good fight."** I told him.

" **Yes, it was. I can see that you earned your belt."** He adds with a smile. We both separated from each other and I went towards Adrien side, who gives me a thumb up. I smile and nod in response.

"I didn't know that you knew kung fu." Adrien says to me.

"There are a lot of things that you still don't know about me." I answer with a smirk. "I don't know a lot about you either, but that is going to change soon. You are my only friend here in France and we are going to see each other quite often."

"Ha, true." He laughs.

The sound of the teacher clearing his throat made us quiet down and paid attention to him. **"What is your name Miss?"**

" **My name is Samara."**

" **Well, Samara, how would you like if you join my class?"** He offers with a kind smile.

"Ah- well," I start as I fumble my words, trying not to sound rude. **"It is quite the honor sir,"** I start, **"but I cannot accept it. I belong to a different studio. It would not feel right."**

His face becomes neutral, but he nods understandingly **. "I understand. Though, I have a feeling that you would like to continue challenging my students."** He says with a small chuckle. **"How do you feel if you could fight more?"**

" **I would be very happy."** I answer honestly. Then I turn to Adrien with a sheepish face. "You don't mind staying here for a bit?"

"No, it's cool. Plus, you are awesome at it." He says with an encouraging smile. I swear this boy really likes to smile.

So I spent around twenty minutes of sparring about half the class. Winning each match, though there was one that was very close in winning, but I started using more of the super advance techniques, but that tired me more.

I was very satisfied when I came out of the class. I was practically grinning as we walk on the street. I always feel better after sparring.

"That must have been a good workout." Adrien comments as Giles follow behind us.

"Yes, it was." I nod and then look at him. "Do you play a sport?"

"Yeah, I do fencing." He states proudly.

"Sword fighting? Nice. I do not have a lot of experience with blades. I use the tessen and bo staff for the most part." I comment just as proudly. "The katanas and sais are the swords that I have used."

"Wow, that's a lot more than what I do." He replies. "Hey, we are getting to know more about each other." He points out cheerfully.

"It's only the beginning my friend." I say dramatically. "Anyways, think we could stop at the house? I need a shower. I don't enjoy walking in my sweat." I ask as I wrinkle my nose. I don't smell… that much.

"Sure, we still have places to visit." He says and then leads us to the limo to the ride back to his house.

After taking a quick shower, Adrien continued to be my tour guide and took me many places that I very much enjoyed. I took notes of the locations so that I would show Mom later when she had a day off.

She already started working in the Gabriel Co. I hope that she is enjoying it. I know that Mom was looking forward to work. She loves fashion design, especially sewing and creating the clothes herself.

It's her passion.

When we got back to the mansion, it was already time for dinner and Mom and Gabriel were quietly discussing to each other. However, they became quiet when we came in.

"How was your day, _mihija_?" Mom asks with her beautiful smile adorning her face.

"It was amazing." I answer with a smile of my own and went towards her place, kiss her cheek and sit right next to her.

Gabriel obviously sat at the head of the table, Mom at his left and Adrien on his right. I sat next to the empty place next to Mom.

"Good evening, Mr. Agreste." I greeted politely.

"Good evening, Samara." He says just as politely. "Your mother is a wonderful worker. We were just discussing about the different designs that would be appropriate for the upcoming autumn season."

"Oh, that is wonderful to hear. Though to be honest, it does not surprise me. My mom is the most wonderful person that I know." I answer honestly to Mr. Agreste, who only nods, seemingly pleased with my answer.

"Sammy," Mom coos as she grabs my hand and I see her eyes watering. "I'm so proud of you."

"Don't cry, Mom. I'm the one proud of you. You have to deal with me every day. I know that I am not... the best daughter you could have wished." I whisper, trying to get some privacy, but I know that they could still somewhat hear us.

"Don't say that, _mihija_. You are wonderful, no one is perfect." She states as she gives me her most serious stare.

I sigh and look away from her to the empty plate in front of me. Wow, that looks expensive. It's so clean I can see my reflection staring back at me.

"Thank you," I say quietly as I take a small glance at Mom and offer her a tiny smile. She smiles tentatively back; the table is silent once again.

I could feel Adrien's and Gabriel's eyes staring at me, but I ignore it as I continue to look at my reflection on the China plate in front of me.

I have done a lot of stupid things in the past. I would like to say that it was because I was a little eight-year-old girl and I didn't know better, but that is not true. I knew what was right and wrong. But I did the wrong things anyways.

I lied for myself and others. I stole things. I was a delinquent.

But after that fateful day, I changed for the better. I don't want to go back to that path, to my bad habits. I will forever be grateful to Great Master Oogway. He showed me how to be patient, control my temper and not be tempted to do bad things again. He was like a grandfather to me.

Dinner was silent. We made compliments about how the food was delicious, but that was about it.

I take a peek at Adrien and I felt a pang of sadness for him.

Is this how he spent his meals in his own house? In silence.

When Mom and I eat, we usually do small talk unless one of us is really tired and don't want to say anything. We respect that. But that is like every other month.

As I look at Adrien, I could tell that this silence is an everyday occurrence. No wonder he was so happy when we talked while we ate lunch.

I guess I will have to make sure that we have more meals together. It's just sad how Adrien is all lonely. I haven't heard him mention that he has a friend of his age, besides me.

Well, it's nice that I am Adrien's friend. He's not bad at all. He is actually a sweet guy. I know Viper and several other girls that would swoon over him.

I'm not blind. Adrien is good looking. He's a model for a reason after all. But, when it comes to crushing on guys, I need more time with them to develop feelings for them.

Though I have only really crushed on one guy and that is Tai, Master Shifu's only son. He is three years older than me, but he already left when school ended almost two months ago. He joined the military.

That reminds me that I will have to send him a letter explaining what has happened so that when he writes, he sends them in our new address. I also have to send an email to Po to send me any letters that Tai had sent me.

I miss them already so much.

I miss Tai already for months. Now I miss my friends and family back in America.

My mind unconsciously registered that dinner was finished. I was about to take my plate to the kitchen, but Gabriel told Mom and me that the maids would take care of them.

I was about to protest, but a nudge from my mother told me to be quiet.

"Good night, son, Esmeralda, Samara." Mr. Agreste says.

"Good night," We all reply, but when Mr. Agreste wasn't looking I mouth Adrien to wait for me. He slowly nods in confusion.

Mr. Agreste left first and then it was Mom but I told her quietly in Spanish that I was going to talk to Adrien for a while. She shrugs before she yawns, kisses my forehead and went to her room

I motion for Adrien to follow me and he does. We walk side by side in the hallways.

"So, what's up?" Adrien asks quietly.

"Well, I don't know. I'm just wondering if you are going to do something tomorrow." I tell him as we take a turn.

I have no idea where I am, but Adrien is here, so I'm covered. I need another day or so to get accustomed to the mansion just as I said before.

"Ah, not in the morning," Adrien tells me as he puts on his thinking face. "I do remember that I will have practice my Chinese with my tutor before my afternoon fencing class. Father actually let me have some free time now that you are here." He says with his usual warm smile.

"Lucky you," I mused with a small smile on my own. "Wǒ bù zhīdào nǐ shuō zhōngwén." Translation: I didn't know that you speak Chinese.

"Zhè zhǐshì wǒ de xǔduō réncái zhī yī." Translation: It's just one of my many talents. He replies with a hint of a smirk.

"Not bad," I start with a smirk, "Your grammar is great. But I can hear that you are still a little slow on transition and your pronunciation on certain words have a slight accent. It's just a matter of practice to get better and hopefully fluent." I inform him.

"Think you could help me?"

"Of course, you're helping me a lot in French. It's only fair that I help you back." I say with a smile as I gently bump his shoulder. "Though, I would still help you even if you weren't helping me. I like to talk in Chinese as much as I can."

"Zhēn?"

"Zhēn. Though, do you mind if I go to your fencing class with you? I can just observe." I say quickly.

"Sure. Maybe I could teach you fencing as well." He states good naturedly.

"Then I guess I can show you how to use a bo staff." I reply with the same tone.

We continue to talk each other in Chinese and French. I asked him if he could show me back to my room. It was late and I was tired.

We talked a little bit more and when we finally made to my door I faced him and asked, "Is your dad going to be at breakfast?"

"Most likely, why?" He asks confused with a small frown.

"Just wondering," I drone before smiling mischievously. "I don't like quiet meals. No offense, but your dad really is a strict man."

"Tell me about it," He sighs.

"You know when your dad is not at the table, you can speak freely to me as much as you want." I nudge him on the shoulder. "Mom likes to chatter about her day." I inform him.

He smiles hopefully at me. "He's never around lunch and I know a cafe near my fencing class that serves great sandwiches."

"Sounds good to me." Then I cover my mouth as I let out a yawn. "Well, good night Adrien. Have nice dreams." I told him absently as I ruffle his hair. Wow, it's so soft. Reluctantly I take my hand away, but when I saw how messy it looks, I cover a snort that was about to come out.

Adrien just pouts and combs his hair with his fingers. "Good night, Sam. Fais de beaux rêves."

"Hmm?"

"It means 'sweet dreams'." He answers and with that he waves and walks back to his room.

This sentence is gonna be part of my thoughts for a long while. Adrien is really a nice guy. Sweet, even. The only person that would remind me of him would be Crane, but Adrien is somehow sweeter? I think I might have diabetes by the end of tomorrow.

Oh well. There are worse things and worse people to deal with.

I'm just glad I met Adrien. He sure is a rarity.


	4. Chloe the Terrible

4\. Chloe the Terrible

It's been a little over two weeks since we have stayed in Paris. I think we have made a schedule.

Almost every mornings everyone eats together, Mom and Gabriel leave together, usually accompanied by Nathalie. Adrien has a bit of free time before he is whisked away by Gilles to do several things that are part of his schedule.

Either way, I accompany Adrien since I literally have nothing else to do.

Chinese takes place on Monday. The tutor allows me to help them by adding into the conversation and helping Adrien with pronunciation. I spend my time practicing my Chinese calligraphy. However, the tutor makes Adrien have full conversations in Chinese with me so that he could see his process. (He sees me as a natural native speaker. I would be lying if it didn't stroke my ego and made me blush at the same time.)

Basketball takes place on Wednesday. It's not as fun as I hoped. Adrien has a personal coach and he is the _only one_ practicing. He has the whole court to himself. Though, I did joined him in this week since I brought my sport clothes that consists of my old school's gym shorts and an old t-shirt that was two sizes bigger than me, and of course, with my only pair of Nike shoes.

Adrien doesn't look like he has muscles, but damn is that boy fit. Never imagined he was developing a six pack. It's not as pronounced, but it's still there and noticeable. He was giving me a run for my money as we were trying to take the ball from each other.

It was a tie by the end of our little game.

Fencing takes place on Friday. Now, that's a class that I like to join. D'Argencourt is actually a really great teacher. He one of the few teachers that teaches well and thoroughly and continues to challenge them as there is always room for improvement. He actually reminded me of Master Shifu, but less old and taller.

Adrien invited me to practice with him since his usual sparring partner was out. I put on the fencing gear and when I got out, Adrien gave me a foil, the sword. He explained to me the rules and I caught on quickly.

D'Argencourt allowed Adrien to teach me since it will also help Adrien. I think he was thinking about how if you teach someone, then it will help you learn as well. Something along those lines. I don't remember the saying.

Though, Adrien did beat me in fencing, but I made him work for it. There's just something about using one hand that makes me feel unbalanced. I use dual swords just for the reason so that both my hands are being used. When I use my Bo staff, I use both of my hands as well. It just feels different when I am only holding one thing in my hand when fighting.

But overall, it was a great learning experience.

D'Argencourt actually praised me for lasting as long as I did for being a beginner. He said that he sees potential in me and was wondering if I could officially join his class.

I told him I would think about it.

That was yesterday.

Today though is a fun day. We just came back from a photo shoot in some garden park. I busied myself with going over my French. I'm proud to say that I am getting better. No way fluent yet, but I will get there eventually.

"Ready to swim?" I ask Adrien as I come out of the dressing stall that he has in his back yard.

Both of Adrien's yards are huge, though the back yard is definitely bigger.

The pool reminds me so much of the pool that shows in the High School Musical 2 movie, waterfall included. It's gorgeous. Next to the pool, there are two stalls where you could change clothes and there are towels inside. How thoughtful.

Next to the pool there is a large white wooden gazebo that has red rose bushes growing just outside of it. Two willow trees are beside the gazebo, giving it a tranquil effect on it. Then a little further, the tree closer to the entrance of the French doors leading outside, there is a metal patio table with a large white umbrella over it, providing shade.

Then behind the gazebo, there's a large square space of concrete that have lamp posts every ten feet. Adrien told me that is where parties are hosted when the weather in nice. (He also mentioned that parties are very, very, rare.) Surrounding the concrete it has large bushes that are trimmed to be flat and be as high as the walls that surround the mansion.

It just reminds me that this house is like a cage. I try not to think about it too much or I will have nightmares.

"Heck yeah!" Adrien says as he is already outside waiting for me in his blue and white swim trunks. He then stays quite as he takes another look at me with wide eyes.

"Like what you see?" I tease as I raise my hands and put them behind my head. I'm wearing a modest black bikini along with a baby blue sarong wrapped on my hips.

Adrien blushes as he looks away and rubs the back of his neck. "You look really good in that." He says shyly.

I am no stranger when guys take a second look at me to check me out. I work out and I have a slim hour glass body because of it. Though I do wish my breasts were a little smaller. They get in the way when I try to squeeze into places. Being cup 'C' is not _that_ great…

However, when he looks at me again, his eyes travel to my stomach.

He frowns and points to where my scars are.

"When did you get that?" He asks, his blush completely gone as his eyes show worry.

I ghost my fingers on the three raised bumps at are located at the lower left of my belly. They are two inches in length and two centimeters wide.

"Years ago," I answer simply as I frown at the reminder. "Anyways, we are here to swim and have fun." I told him. I smirk and touch his shoulder and yell, "Not it!"

I ran away laughing, taking off my sarong before jumping into the deep side of the pool.

I could feel and hear as Adrien jumps behind me. I risk taking a look behind me and I see his eyes narrowed in determination as he quickly swims to me.

Internally I smirk and swim faster and went to the shallow part of the pool. I touch the edge and got my head out of the water. When I stand up, the water reaches just below my bust. Looking ahead, I see Adrien floating just a few meters away, pouting.

"I win!" I say cheekily.

He pouts for a while, before he chuckles as he swims towards me at a more relaxed pace.

He stands in front of me a foot away from me and looks at me impressed. "You have a pair of strong lungs."

"Yes, I do. I can hold my breath for five minutes. I've been training." I state proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing. I could barely hold it for a minute."

"Lungs of a singer, hon. You'll be amazed how difficult it is to sing opera, Celine Dion, and Whitney Huston. Just to name a few." I say as I stretch my arms above me. "Up for some racing?"

"Oh, you're on!"

* * *

"I definitely want to learn how hold my breath longer." Adrien states as we are now both out of the pool and drying ourselves.

"It's only a matter of practice, but I can give you some lung exercises. That's how I did it anyways." I inform with a shrug.

"How long did it take you do hold your breath for that long?"

"Several years," I reply quickly. "I'm going to take a shower. Pool chlorine is not good for your hair." I frown as went towards the stall where my clothes are.

"I'll be doing the same. I have to take care of my image as a model or else Father would be disappointed." I hear him say as he went to the stall next to me.

"Oh no, Adrien," I start, trying really hard not to smirk as I see his confused expression. "I know that we are best friends, but we are not going to share the shower."

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I swear!" Adrien yells. I can imagine his blushing face right now.

"Hahaha, you are too easy to tease, my friend!" I exclaim.

"Hey, I can tease back you know!"

"I want to hear you try then. But just letting you know, I already have experience. The boys back home love to tease me and I learned not to be flustered. So you got competition to beat, hon." I say almost sassily.

"I will try my best," I heard him say this time with less confidence. I smirk as I continue to dress into my dry clothes.

We both got out and we head inside saying that we will meet each other in the living room. I wonder if we could swim tomorrow. But Adrien has a photo shoot tomorrow and I don't know how long that will take. Eh, if we have time I can suggest it, if not then I will have to come up with another thing to entertain myself or the both of us. Lord knows that I don't particular like to be sitting around doing nothing productive with my day.

* * *

"Where do you want to eat? Inside the house or we can do a picnic in the garden." I suggest as I finally see him in the living room.

"Uh… the chef isn't here until dinner today." Adrien informs.

"That's okay, I know how to cook." I state smugly. "I worked in a restaurant before."

"You were a chef there?" He asks amazed.

"Ah, no. I was a waitress. But Mr. Ping, the owner and the chef is a dear friend of Mom and me, allowed Po, his son and my best friend, to teach me some recipes. Plus, Mom is a great cook herself. She learned a lot of homemade recipes from Grandma." I rambled a bit.

"Oh that's cool. What type of restaurant did you work?" Adrien asks curious as he sits down and pats the seat beside him.

"In a Chinese Noodle shop." I answer with a grin. "I have some pictures in my photo albums if you want to see them. I don't mind." I shrug.

"Is that where you learned Chinese?"

"No, I learned Chinese way before then." I say as I then stand up wanting to change the subject. "So, what's it going to be? Inside or outside?"

"I haven't eaten in the backyard for a long while…" He trails off, his face contorting into something somber. Calling this a hunch, but I have a feeling that it has to do with something with his parents. I haven't see Mrs. Agreste, but I know she is a pretty lady. Gabriel has a beautiful portrait of her in his office. And she does look a lot like his son. They share the same gorgeous eyes.

I don't have the heart to ask Adrien where is she. He has never mentioned her, but there is a picture of both of them smiling, nailed above his desk. I know that he loves her and that she loves him. That's all the information I got.

If Adrien wants to tell me, then it will be on his own time. I might even tell him about my Dad if I have gotten to trust him that much.

The crew, Master Shifu and Mr. Ping know about Dad because I trust them and there are my friends. Adrien is a friend, but he is still not one of my closest friends yet.

"I want to eat outside, if you don't mind." Adrien finally answers as he gives me a small smile.

"Okay, come with me to the kitchen. You can help me if you want." I state as I walk towards the kitchen.

Yeah, I now know how to get to places inside the mansion. Mom is almost getting there.

"Oh yeah, I can do that." Adrien says happily as he keeps up with me.

* * *

"I'm done with the lemonade. Adrien, could you set the table please?" I ask as I start putting our food in two trays.

"Sure, do you need more help?"

"Nah, I got this. Remember that I was a waitress. I can handle this no problem." I state a bit haughtily in a joking tone. "What are you waiting for? I'm getting hungry." I say as I balance the trays expertly in my hands.

"Okay okay, you get bossy you know that?" He teases as he carries the utensils.

"Oh you don't know the half of it. I get all bossy when it comes to team work and stuff like that." I say as Adrien opens the door for me.

"Oh, for example?"

"Soccer for one. When I play I make sure my team wins." I smirk. "I'm quite competitive."

"I've noticed." He says dryly.

We both chuckle at the same time and calm down after a few seconds. It was silent after that and when we finally arrive at the patio tables, I carefully set the trays down.

"I'm going to get the lemonade. Can you set the table?" I ask again, just to make sure.

"I can manage." He answers. I nod and I quickly scurry to the kitchen, grab the glass jar of the freshly made lemonade and walk out.

However, I stand a little dumb founded when I see a blonde girl, wearing too much makeup (in my books) eating _my_ chicken sandwich. I was gone for one minute...

Who the hell does she think she is?!

Wait, calm down, Samara. It could just be a misunderstanding. Plus, Adrien looks a little flustered. Clearly he needs some help.

Who the heck is she?

"Ahem, ex-"

" **Oh, you are finally here with the drinks. Took you long enough. Now give me another sandwich once you get back to the kitchen, maid."** The girl says too quickly in French that I barely caught what she was saying.

I frown and was about to say something as I put the lemonade down, but Adrien beats me to it.

" **Chloe, she is not a worker here. She's my friend so please do not treat her like that."** He says firmly.

" **Yeah, and that sandwich was not for you**." I state with a frown. **"And I am not making one for you."** I add.

" **Whatever,"** She says clearly in a dismissing manner to me. **"Adrikins, I didn't know she was your friend**." She says in an 'innocent' tone to him.

I really don't like her already.

" **Well, now you know. Samara is a really good friend to me**." He says and faces me with the puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry about the sandwich. You can have mine instead. I know that you are hungry."

"It's okay, I can make myself another one. I'll be right back. Entertain your…"

"Friend," He says after a second of hesitance.

I nod and leave. So, she is not really a friend, but she is. I think this girl is the only person around his age that he has interacted with, besides me. Why is she here though?

Tch, I shouldn't be nosy.

It took me about ten minutes to wait since I had to cook the chicken again, get out the rest of the ingredients and put them back.

I grabbed a plate and took it with me. However, I sighed and stopped and grabbed a bowl and fill it with fresh fruit and took it with me.

Mom taught me manners and it's considered rude to be eating when the other person isn't. I may not like Chloe, but I'm not petty enough to forget my manners.

When I got outside, Adrien was serving Chloe a glass of lemonade.

I put the fruit in front of her and I took the empty seat next to Adrien. Chloe is sitting at his other side.

I see the plate in front of Adrien and see that he still hasn't eaten his sandwich. It must have gotten cooler by now.

" **I didn't order this,"** She huffs at me with a frown.

" **I know. Where I come from it's considered polite to offer visitors food when it's their lunch time. Since you already ate mine and asked for another, I assumed that you were still hungry. So I got you some fruit instead. It's good for you."** I inform with a faux smile at her.

Discreetly without Adrien noticing, I switched my sandwich for his. My skills in theft are no way rusty.

" **That was very thoughtful of you, Sam."** Adrien says with a smile. **"What do you say, Chloe?"**

She frowns at me, but then she smiles at Adrien, **"Thanks."**

Before he could say anything else I interrupt, **"I'm hungry so let's eat."** With that said, I took a bite out of the sandwich. Yeah, just as I thought. It's a little cool, but still tasty.

In the corner of my eye, I see Adrien looking at me after he takes a bite of his sandwich. He was about to say something, but I wink at him and continue eating the sandwich.

" **So, Samara,"** Chloe drawls, **"You come from America. Adrien mentioned it."** She says quickly.

" **Yeah, that's correct."** I answer.

" **What part do you come from? Hollywood, New York?"**

" **San Francisco."** I answer.

" **Then why are you here in Paris?"** She asks rudely.

" **My mom got a job in Paris to work with Mr. Agreste in his company."** I answer simply. **"I just came along with her."**

" **What about your dad? Where is he?"** Then she asks immediately, **"Are your parents divorced?"**

My eyes narrow and I was about the stand up from my chair, but I hold back, take a deep breath and say calmly, **"That is none of your business."**

" **Okaaaayyyyy, so how is your summer going, Chloe? I know that you don't have school since you're on vacation."** Adrien changes subjects to keep the peace.

And that was all it took to make Chloe talk as she eats an apple. Adrien and I are quiet as she goes on about how she went to Disney, the one in Paris of course, and then she went to the beach with her friend Sabrina, and shopping. A lot of shopping.

I served lemonade on Adrien's cup and passed it to him. He was about to take a sip, but then he hands it to me. I shake my head.

He still gives it to me and puts it in my hands. I sigh quietly and take a few gulps. I grab a napkin and clean where I drank and give it to Adrien.

He takes it and drinks from it. Chloe is still talking about herself as she goes on her phone going through pictures. She shows a picture of her in the beach wearing a one piece yellow swimsuit that I'm surprised that it is somewhat modest. Shows some cleavage, but not a lot. She doesn't have boobs that big enough to show the cleavage that I can. Though, that is something that I am not proud of…

Eventually she stops talking about herself and asks Adrien if he would go out with her tomorrow.

" **I would love to Chloe, but I have a busy schedule tomorrow**." He replies sheepishly. Huh, he's not that bad of a liar. But as a liar myself, I know when to spot one.

" **Aw, that's too bad."** She pouts believing it. **"Well, are you busy later today, Adrikins?"**

" **Actually, yeah. I had a free morning. Gilles should be back soon to pick me up."** He lies again. Dude, Gilles in the house watching the security tapes.

" **Oh darn, I should have come here earlier."** She huffs a bit angrily. **"We could have hanged out in the pool in our swimsuits."** When she said the last sentence, she was totally checking out Adrien and I could almost certainly say that she was thinking of Adrien shirtless.

I am a girl. I can somewhat tell what another girl is thinking. To some extent of course.

" **It's okay, Chloe. I can go to your house for your birthday and hang out if you want to. I know that it's coming up."** He says gently as he sees Chloe's 'sad' face. Now, he's feels regret for lying. Yep, he's falls for crocodile tears.

Oh so fast she becomes happy again. **"Yay! Thank you Adrikins!"** She says as she hugs him tightly around his neck. **"I was planning to invite you to my birthday party anyway."**

" **That's nice to hear."** He answers as he gently pushes her away from the hug. **"Where is it going to be?"**

" **Here's the invite."** She says as she takes out a sunny yellow envelope from her Channel purse. **"There's all the information. Oh and dress formally. Daddy's business partners are coming over to my party."** She states proudly. She phones rings and she quickly stands up and answers.

It's her dad. We are silent as Chloe finishes talking to her dad. **"I expect to see you there!"** She exclaims as she starts walking out.

Adrien quickly stands up and follows her to lead her outside.

I sigh and followed them a few meters behind them to give them more privacy.

When they are just at the main entrance and Chloe is about to get into the fancy black car Adrien asks, **"Can I invite someone to go with me to your party?"**

" **Sure, sure. Sorry, Adrikins, but I got to go."** She says hurriedly while texting. **"Bye!"** She waves at him with a smile and he closes the door for her.

Soon the car drives out of the property and I stare at Adrien. "You are such a horrible liar." I bluntly say. "Why did you lie?" I press, already knowing the answer.

He winces as he leads me inside and to the living room. "I- Chloe- she…" He sighs in defeat.

"Chloe is not the friendliest of people." I state matter-of-factly. "And I said that in the nicest way possible."

My blond friend just groans as he slumps down to the couch. "I know she is not perfect, but she is the only other friend that I have. I can't just… ignore her." He sighs.

"That's very noble of you." I finally say as I put a hand on his shoulder and pat it a few times. "I can understand where you're coming from. It's like the same thing with annoying family members."

"Oh, how come?" He asks curiously. Adrien always gets interested when I talk about my personal life. Or really anything about me. He thinks that my life is interesting. Though, I do agree that some parts of my life are, but others not so much.

"Well, I have a couple of cousins that could be rather mean. But they are still family so I can't just ignore them. We're related after all." I say simply. "But you and Chloe are not, it just shows your nobility and you are just that nice to people."

Adrien blushes as he looks at me. How modest.

"You're noble and nice too, Sam." He tells me with those gentle eyes that remind me of green bamboo.

I just smile sadly and I say nothing else about the subject. "Let's finish eating our lunch. It's going to get cold." I stand up and walk, hearing him following and walking right beside me.

* * *

It's dinner time. Like all the dinners and breakfast here, it's quiet.

Though I was surprised who broke the silence.

" **Gilles told me that Chloe came here today. Looking for you."** Gabriel says once the dinner was served.

" **Oh, yeah. She did, but she left soon when her dad called her."** Adrien answers.

 **"Hmm… I see. What did she want?"** He asks.

" **She just wanted to know how I was doing and she invited me to her birthday party."** He answers rather quickly. **"I asked her if I could bring someone with me and she said it was okay."**

" **And that someone would be Samara?"** Gabriel asks in a knowing tone as he then looks at me. I stand still in my seat as I slowly raise my hands in surrender. I never asked Adrien who he wanted to bring with him to the party, but come on. It might be a bit egoistical on my part, but I am Adrien's _only_ other friend.

Mom looked between the three of us and asked Gabriel, **"Um, sorry, but who is Chloe? If you don't mind me asking."**

" **Chloe Bourgeois, she is daughter of the mayor, Andre Bourgeois."** Gabriel explains.

Of course she is. So that's where her everything-belongs-to-me-and-everyone-should-obey-me attitude comes from.

" **And because she is such a prestigious figure,"** I start out getting everyone's attention, **"You do not want me there because I'm not in the social standings of that level?"** I ask neutrally. Hey, it was the first thing that came to mind.

" **Is that true, Gabriel?"** Mom asks in a passive angry tone as she narrows her eyes at him. Whoa, she's mad. She never referred him by his first name.

It took father and son by surprise for sure since they both jerked a bit at her tone.

Gabriel clears his throat, **"No, not at all. Esmeralda."** He says in a passive tone as his eyes harden on my mother. My eyes slightly narrow at him, but I shake it off. It's best that I don't interfere anymore. Why did I have to open my big mouth?

My eyes wander to Adrien. He looks a bit worried as he eyes go back and forth to Mom and his dad.

" **So, there is no problem that Adrien could take Sam to the party?"** She asks in a neutral tone. Okay, so things are calming down.

" **Not exactly,"** Gabriel says as he then looks between the three of us before he settles to look at me. **"This is not just a birthday party. It's a social gathering of the high class in all of Paris. I was invited to the party as well by Mayor Bourgeois.**

" **I'm just letting you know that very important people are going to attend there. One wrong word that you meant it or not… you could end up have your reputation ruined for life.**

" **I just wanted to let you know."** He finishes as he fixes his tie.

" **I understand,"** I start. **"But you should know better sir."** I chided lightly making him raise an eyebrow at me, unimpressed. **"I am my mother's daughter. I would never do anything to jeopardize her image."**

" **Glad to hear that."** He says simply. **"The party isn't until next week. What are you going to wear? It has to be a dress."** He informs.

" _ **I**_ **will take care of that."** Mom answers with a smile. " **It's going to be one of my designs."**

" **That's good. You're promoting your work and getting recognition."** He nods in satisfaction. **"You are also going to attend the party as my companion, it's beneficial. Your designs will be roaming France for the autumn season so this party will allow you to get your name out there much faster."**

" **Never underestimate the power of networking."** Mom muses.

" **Exactly, now let's eat before the dinner gets cold."** He orders and we silently obey.

I peek at Adrien and he gives me a small smile which I return.

Dear Lord, I don't want to mess this for Mom. I have to practice on my etiquette and all that fancy junk that Gabriel warned me about. But I will make sure make my mother look spectacular. She deserves recognition.


	5. Music Lesson

5\. Music Lesson

Tuesday. Only a few days left for Saturday and Mom has been busy with the dresses.

She designed them, but I am helping her with the cutting and sewing. She has taught me everything that she knows about that. I didn't inherit the designer in her, but her talent as a seamstress.

I know that when we show up at the party, the females are going to ask who made them. When I tell them that it's my mother, I will say it with pride.

Though, her designs are complex and require attention to detail. While she is working, I take as much time to work on the dresses in Mom's room.

"Hey, Sam?" Adrien calls from behind the door. He, or anyone but Mom and I, are not allowed to see the dresses until Saturday.

"Yeah?" I call out as I'm sewing with golden thread, almost finishing a design pattern.

"It's already lunch time." He calls out.

I look at the clock as indeed it was. "I'll catch up in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside the door. You are not going to almost miss lunch again." He says firmly.

My face winces both in the memory and in pain. I pricked my finger, again. Hey, I'm good at this, but I still have accidents and butter fingers.

"I really didn't mean for that to happen, I just-"

"Got lost in time? Yeah, I know. So that's why I'm going to be outside the door. To remind yourself." He says. I hear him press himself at the door and it's silent.

In a minute I finished the design that I was working on and putting things back in their place for when I come back later.

"Get out of the door, don't want you to fall." I warn. I hear shuffling and I open the door just big enough for me to get through and quickly close it behind me.

Adrien is pouting and I smirk. "You know, making it all a secret just makes me want to see it before Saturday."

"You have the curiosity of a cat." I tease. "It is said that they die because of it." I say casually as I walk pass him.

"You wouldn't kill little old me, now would you?" He asks with puppy eyes. "You're my best friend."

"I would never do such a thing." I say a little over dramatically, making both of us laugh. "Though… I cannot say the same thing about Mom. She gets very protective of her designs and the secrecy about them. Last time, my aunt went to the hospital." I said seriously. "So, you better watch out."

"You're kidding me, right?" He chuckles uneasily.

I got my phone out and search through my pictures. When I saw the one, I show it to Adrien and I could hear him gulp.

"A broken arm and a black eye. Aunty never went through Mom's stuff ever again." I told him as I put my phone back in my jeans. "This time, I'm not pulling your leg."

"Good to know." He says nervously. "Does your Mom know Kung Fu like you?"

"Yes, but she's a red belt. I'm a fifth degree black belt. There's a significance difference in ranking. But before black, it's red. You can guess how good she is." I say to him.

"Oh, why didn't she get black belt?" Adrien asks innocently.

"She had me." I say softly. My lips twitch in a frown, but I quickly remove it as well as the thoughts of bitter anger. "Anyways, do you know what we're having for lunch?"

I'm thankful that Adrien didn't press anymore and decided to move to a different topic.

It's sweet that he confessed that I'm his best friend. I can have two best friends… there are no rules against it… Plus, I know Tigress is Po's other best friend when I'm not around. So we'll be okay.

* * *

"Wow, I never thought you played the piano." I told him as the maids went to pick up our plates.

"I've been playing since I was five." He says with a smile. He was about to say something else, but he stays quiet.

"I play different wind instruments." I inform, making him get out of sad thoughts.

"Oh, which ones?" He asks as the glint of curiosity is back in his eyes. Now, that's better. I don't like seeing friends sad, not when I can do something about it.

"Well, for starters, my favorite is the ocarina." I tell him with a smile. "That one is the first instrument that I owned."

"Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah, it's in my room in its case."

"What others do you play?"

"Well, I play a lot of wind instruments but my all-time favorites are the flute and the saxophone. I have a wooden Chinese flute and a brass sax also in my possession. Mom bought me the flute and I brought the sax with the money that I earned. It was a couple of paychecks, but totally worth it." I say with a satisfied smile.

"Esmeralda mentioned that you sing. What do you sing?" He asks curiously.

"Mostly in English and Spanish. But I know a couple handful songs in Italian and Chinese. Then there's opera which some are in German. That was a pain to learn." I huff, my breath moving my side bangs. "I know very little songs in French, but that's going to change now that I'm here."

"You got that right. You know German?"

"Not at all. Just a few words, but that's about it. Same with Italian. Though because it has some similar words in Spanish, I understand it a bit more than German." I inform.

"Oh, I get that." He nods as he stands up and I do the same. "Join me in for my piano lesson. You need a break."

"Adrien-"

"It's just for an hour." He pleads as he gives me those puppy eyes. I don't fall for the puppy eyes. I have been around them for a long time to gain immunity. But… I know I need to take a small break. I am making good progress on it that if I continue in the pace that I'm going I could finish by late Thursday night or early Friday morning.

"Okay, you win." I say as I roll my eyes playfully. "To the room where there's the only piano?"

"That's the one." He says as we walk towards the second floor.

* * *

"So when is your lesson?" I ask as I hear Adrien go over some scales on the piano. I hummed absently as I heard the music playing.

"In about an hour." He replies a bit sheepishly.

I immediately face him and I narrow my eyes at him. "Adrien," I growl, my face not joking.

His eyes immediately widen and put his hands in front him as it was going to protect him. "I only did it because I was worried about you." He says quickly. My face is still not amused, but I didn't move from my place from the loveseat. He opens his mouth, "It's just- it's not healthy to overwork."

My face softens for a bit before I groan and lay on the small couch. "I know that." I huff, my breath moving my side bangs from my left eye. "But the dresses require a lot of work. The reason why I was working so much on them was so that I could finish earlier and relax for a day or less before the big day." I explain. I breathe in, hold it and then release slowly. "I know you had good intentions."

"Oh, thank goodness that your not-"

"Oh no, I'm still a little mad." I interrupt as I sit up and look at my French friend. "But next time, don't lie to me about it. I would have gladly gone to your music lesson when it was the time." I deadpan.

"Sorry," He apologizes as rubs the back of his neck. "I just wanted to buy some more time for you to relax."

"I understand that." I say as I sit Indian style on the loveseat. "My friends back home had to pull similar stunts when I was in overworking mode. Master Shifu had to intervene once." I inform him knowing that was going to pull in his interest.

"Oh, why was that?" He asks curiously as he faces me complete from the piano bench. See? Call it.

"It was about a year after I entered the Jade Palace." I start, looking as he got already hooked in. "Master Shifu enrolled our class for an international competition. We were all so excited about it. We were pretty good. We were recognized nation-wide as the champions."

"What? Really?" He asks awed. "I'm going to search you guys up later." He says.

"Go on and do that. You'll be surprised. Or not." I shrug with a smirk. "May I continue?"

"Yeah, sorry." He answers with a small blush of embarrassment.

"So yeah, Shifu got us in for an international kung fu competition. I was excited and I knew that I wanted us to win. So I trained every day for many hours. It first started as one hour, then two, then four… I trained until my body couldn't take it. It happened like that for several days, until Po found me out cold in my house, my knuckles bleeding." I say as I unconsciously touch them. They had healed, but sometimes when it gets very cold I could feel phantom pains on them.

I look at Adrien and he was frowning lightly, but he didn't say anything. His eyes roamed where I was touching my knuckles. I look down and continue my story.

"So Po, the rest of the crew, and Master Shifu got together to keep me from over training. Each of them kept me busy to prevent from training. However, it was Shifu that made me stop over training.

"He had made me fight each of the gang individually. Then when that was finished, he paired them up so it was me against them. Then three against me. Then all of them against me. When he called them off, my body was shaking, but I was determined to continue.

"So Shifu said that it was going to be me against him."

Adrien gasps and I finally look up to his eyes as see concern in them. My lips twitch upward for a second in dry humor. "I guess you can imagine how that went."

"He defeated you?" He guesses as he winces.

"Oh no," I say as I shake my head, making him confused. "I got my ass handed to me on a silver platter."

"What does that mean?" He whispers as he looks around the room, making sure no one heard me.

"It means that I got beat so bad that it was humiliating. And he did that several times after I told him that I could continue. Eventually I passed out _again_."

"You're so stubborn." He groans into his hands.

"Oh I know, but I've been getting better." I say. "When I woke up, Shifu and I had a private talk about my actions.

"He told me things that made me think deeply. After that I went easier on my training hours. I haven't passed out during training since that day." I sigh and smile softly at him. "I definitely know when I'm overexerting myself, but not always. If I'm doing that and I deny it, then yeah, definitely call me on it and make sure that it goes through my thick skull." I say playful as I poke my temple.

"I will, promise." He smiles as he crosses his heart.

"So, is the piano lesson here? Or somewhere else?" I ask.

"It's somewhere else. The gorilla takes me there, but I usually practice a bit first here before I go there." He explains with a shrug as he then faces the piano as starts playing one of my favorite songs, 'Hallelujah'.

"I've heard there was a secret chord; That David played and it pleased the Lord; But you don't really care for music, do you?; It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth; The minor fall, the major lift; The baffled king composing hallelujah~"

And so that is how we did a duet.

Adrien playing the piano and me singing.

When the song finished, Adrien slowly turns to look at me with awe. "Your voice…" I stay quiet as I let him continue. "It's so… beautiful." He whispers.

For some reason that made me blush. I've heard compliments like that before when people actually heard me sing, but for some reason, Adrien just made me feel so modest about it. The only people that have complimented me about my voice and I have blushed about it is my Mom, Shifu, Mr. Ping, Po and Tai.

I think because he said it in a tone so… I don't know how to explain it. He was so in awe and so sincere. Many people say that too, but for some reason, it's different when it came out from him. Best not to over think it; I'll make it more complicated than what it really is.

"Thank you," I say sincerely.

"Esmeralda is right. You can definitely become a professional singer." He smiles. "Have you ever thought of it?"

I stay quiet for a few moments. "Yeah, I mean. Many people dream of becoming famous singers. I was one of them."

"Was? What happened to that dream?" Adrien asks in a softer tone. He is frowning in worry.

"My passion for that dream no longer exists." I told him simply, a little bit colder than what I intended. "People change their dreams. I'm no different from them."

"Well, what's your dream now?" He asks curiously.

"I'm still figuring it out." I say with a melancholy smile.

When I was little I wanted to be a singer because Dad was always bragging that I would go places with my voice. He made me have that dream. I dreamed of being in the big stage, thousands of people watching me, going wild as I start singing.

But that dream died, when Dad did. I didn't have the heart anymore to pursue that dream. I can sing for others like in special events or for friends. But I have not made an effort to pursue that career.

Two years ago, Mom told me that I should audition for this singing competition which the prize was getting exposed to music mangers and a possible contract, but I flat out told her no. She wanted to argue, but I told her no and that was the end of the discussion.

Mom hasn't bothered me with auditioning, but she has mentioned to me when there are gigs about it. She hasn't pressured me about it, but I know she wants to. I know that day is going to come when she finally wants to discuss it, but my answer will still be the same. I do not want to be a famous singer as my career. The excitement of the lifestyle no longer exists to me.

"What about you? Are you going to be a model as your life career?" I ask him, changing the subject on me.

"Not really. I'm only modeling because Father asked me to and it is only for the Gabriel brand." He confesses. "I still don't know what to do."

"Well, there is a possibility that you will have to run your father's company in the future." I tell him. "My friend Viper is the heiress of her father's business and she knows that she is going to take over when they get older. So she knows she is going to study business, but that didn't stop her from continuing doing what she loves and study other things."

"How's that working out?" He asks curiously.

"She's doing great. Though I guess another reason would be because her dad is actually understanding of her." I say sheepishly.

Adrien sighs with a frown on his face, "Father doesn't understand me. He hardly talks to me."

"Hey," I say softly as I walk towards him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't lose hope on him. One day he's going to change for the better and it's going to be because of you. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but one day things are going to be better, for the both of you." I said with the most confident tone I can muster.

That did the trick as he smiles with hope in his eyes. "Yeah, some day it's going to happen."

"Come on, do you know any more songs?" I say as I finally sit beside him on the bench.

"Of course I do." He says as he lightly puts his fingers on the keys. "I can teach you while you're here."

"Ah, no thank you. I am horrible." I tell him as I hide my face with my hands. It was so embarrassing when Mantis was teaching me on his keyboard. I had no talent on the piano and I haven't touched one or anything similar to it in years. I was _that_ bad. Ugh, not one of my best moments.

"Come on, we can start without having to press a key." Adrien encourages as he grabs my hands and takes them away from my face. Then Adrien places them on top the keys. "Just see what I do and I'll help you."

"I can learn a lot of things, but for some reason piano is just not one of them." I warned him, but I sighed in resignation and let him know to continue his 'lesson'.

"Okay, first let's start with one hand and the position over the keys." He instructs as moves only puts his right hand over the keys, but does not press anything. I copied his position and waiting for his next instructions.

It was like that for twenty minutes. Adrien was actually a great instructor. Well, better than Mantis when it came to teaching piano.

Adrien was patient and he corrected my hand and fingers when they weren't. But we stopped because my hand was getting cramped from being in the position for too long.

But the pain was worth it because now I am able to do the simplest scale. A bit slower in tempo, but I did it and I'm hella proud of it.

"Got to rest the hand. I still need it." I chided as I massage my hand after Adrien said that we can still continue. It's going to hurt a bit when I start sewing again, but I have worked through the pain on many occasions. This is no different.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that for a moment." He says apolitically.

"It's alright. I forgive you." I state and I lightly bump his shoulder with mine. "You managed to teach me this when Mantis couldn't. You did a miracle."

"It's nothing," He says modestly as he starts blushing.

"Whatever floats your boat," I shrug, but I smile at him. "I can still sing and you need some practice, don't you?" I tell him, giving him the invitation.

"Oh yeah!" He says as he then put both hands on the keys and then asks, "Do you know 'Be Our Guest'?"

I gave him a deadpan look, "Dude, seriously? I basically know almost all of the Disney songs. Though all in English, some in Spanish and Chinese. But I have been working on learning some in French now that I'm here." The little ones (mostly girls) back home love it when I sing Disney songs, especially when I sing like the princesses. It keeps them entertained.

"Okay, okay, just wanted to make sure." He says as he puts his hands in surrender while smiling at me. "Do you know that in French?"

"Not yet," I answered with a smirk.

Adrien just nods, shakes his fingers and puts them in position. I almost forgot to sing when I see how effortlessly he is stroking the keys. I'm almost jealous. But I'm mostly impressed.

The only other person I've seen playing the piano or the key board is Mantis and he is impressive. I've seen him play it a few times, and he plays it as effortlessly like Adrien. However the instrument he plays the most is his guitar. He likes piano, but he loves the guitar, especially the acoustic. See, I know a lot of things.

After that song, Gilles interrupted us as he clears his throat.

"It's time to go." He grunts and leaves the room.

We both stand up and follow the gorilla-like man. I didn't thought of him as a gorilla, until Adrien mentioned it to me when he wasn't with us. Now it's hard not to see Gilles as a gorilla.

When Mom overheard us, she scolded Adrien lightly about it, but then she was taking Gilles second looks. I knew then she couldn't get rid of the mental image like me. Adrien is a little troll.

* * *

" **I did not expect you to bring someone here today, Adrien."** The music teacher, Madame Tremaine, says as she scrutinizes me with her ice blue eyes. I had forced my face to be perfectly neutral.

" **She is my friend, Samara."** He introduces.

" **Hello, Madame Tremaine."** I greeted politely. **"I'm here just accompanying Adrien. You won't notice me."** I tell her as I point to the corner of the room where it has two chairs and a small coffee table. **"I'll just be there, in silence."** I say as I slowly walk away from them. She nods stiffly and then she has all of her attention on Adrien.

Huffing as silently as I can, I take out my book and start studying more French. Memorizing the accents is a pain to do, but I have to learn, now that I'm going to attend a French speaking school in less than a month.

It's nice to hear the piano in the background as I study for a change.

I don't know how long I was studying, until it was Adrien that called me that I finally looked up from my spelling & grammar book that I was taking notes on the sides, both on the pages and on sticky notes. I'm one of those people that carry sticky notes on their purse. You never know when you need them.

"It's break time, Madame Tremaine will be back in ten minutes." Adrien tells me as he then takes the empty chair. "How's the studying?"

"It's a pain, but I can handle it." I tell him as I show him my book. "It's just a matter of revising and memorizing."

"You sure take a lot of notes." Adrien states dryly as he flips through pages. "You must have gotten high scores in school."

"Not that I'm bragging or anything," I start mischievously, "But I did get a lot of good grades."

"It doesn't surprise me," He chuckles, "What was your favorite subject?"

"Math," I reply automatically. Adrien made a face that clears shows that is not his top favorite learning subjects.

"Why?" He asks curiously. Adrien knows already that I'm more than willing to tell him a story, even if it's small to explain my answers.

"My dad had a mathematics degree. When I was little, Dad would be back from work and he would put me in his lap and he would be teaching me numbers, then when I got that, he taught me how to solve equations." Melancholy settles in as I look out the window absently. "Dad taught me codes and how to use a calculator. He was my protector and I felt so safe. I knew if Dad was there, nothing would happen to us, to me." I finish as I feel a stray traitorous tear fall from my eye, but I quickly wipe it away before more come.

Blinking my burning eyes, I don't look at Adrien as I ask him, "What is your favorite subject?"

"Literature," Adrien answers a few seconds later. "Mom would read me stories before going to bed. There was time when Father would join, never to read, but he was just there listening. Bedtime was one of my favorite time of the day when I younger. I tried harder to learn to read and write so that I could read to her and tell her my own stories."

My eyes had stopped burning and I look at him sad, yet, understanding. We both have a connection of deeper understanding when it comes to our missing parent. No one could understand us the feeling of pain of their absence. Po never met his mother, but he doesn't feel the sadness that we do. Yes, he misses her, but could he really miss her when he had the happiness that he has with Mr. Ping? It's hard, but I haven't seen him shed a lot of tears because of it.

I know that my tears could fill a pool. I've cried for too long and too much. Dad's death still hurts even to this day.

" **Come now, Adrien. Class has resumed."** Madame Tremaine states.

Adrien quickly gets off the chair and sits on the piano bench. Madame Tremaine put on a different music sheet in front of him.

She starts lecturing and Adrien pays avid attention. I ignore them as I grab my book back and resume studying.

The rest of the lesson went on. Adrien tried on playing more complex music notes, but he wasn't continuous playing. It seems like this half of the lesson consists more the music theory and light practice.

Soon it was over and Madame Tremaine went upstairs to do whatever while Adrien was picking up his bag. We both open the door to the hallway, Gilles patiently waiting outside the door with a newspaper in his hands. He looks at Adrien and then at me, nods silently, and then leads the way back to the car.

"You're a good pianist." I tell him as soft jazz music plays through the speakers. "Do you like it?" I ask him. Just because you are good at something, that doesn't mean that you like doing it.

"Yeah, I mean, it's relaxing. It's nice to have at least one hobby that doesn't make you sweat a lot." Adrien says with a smile. "I think you can relate."

"Yeah, totally." I reply with a smile. "When, it's been two hours of nice relaxation. Once I get back, I will have to continue working on the dresses. Guess you will have to entertain yourself until dinner." I told him as I poke his nose.

Adrien just pouts as he scrunches his nose. "Come on, can't you take another break?"

"Tomorrow after lunch," I compromised to prevent him from saying anything more. "We can go out and do something for two hours. That is, if your schedule is free at that time."

"Yeah, I'm free. I actually have basketball before lunch. So when's that done we can pick you up and we can eat out somewhere and just hang around a park or something." Adrien says excitedly. "You better be ready to go out or I will drag you outside." He threatens as he points at me.

Sorry my blond French friend. You can't be scary. You should leave it to me. You're as threatening as a kitten.

"Fine, fine." I say in faux surrender as I raise my hands up. "It's not like you can make me. You may be good at fencing, but at hand to hand combat I will wipe the floor with you." I say rather cockily, smirk included.

Adrien was about to argue, but then sighs as he lowers his head in defeat. "You're right."

"Good boy," I say as I mess up his hair. Adrien lightly slaps it away and tries to comb his hair back into his regular neatness of being it brushed back.

I rather like it when it's a bit untamed. It suits him, for some weird reason that I can't pinpoint why.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I still beat you in fencing," He says cockily.

"Oh shush," I say. We both laugh and I see Gilles smiling ever so lightly at us. It feels good to be comfortable with people like this. Where we can laugh and joke around each other. It's nice. I wonder if Mom is getting along with her coworkers.

She mentioned that there is a young female employee that's really friendly and they had hanged out during their lunch breaks.

It's good to know that I have a person who is worried about me. And it's better that I feel the same way about him. I know that I will worry over Adrien if something is troubling him or if he is in trouble. Which I really doubt he would ever get in trouble. He's too nice to get into trouble.

I'll probably have a panic attack when Adrien gets involved in a fight.

Oh good Lord, I sound like Mr. Ping and Mom.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the wait. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you caught that Disney Easter egg. Any Disney fans here?**

 **Next chapter will be much longer and I will reveal the Easter egg as well.**


	6. First Big Shot

6\. First Big Shot

"Mom, don't fret. They came out beautiful." I tell her as she is fixing my hair.

Today is Chloe's birthday party and we have an hour before we leave.

Mom's dress has an off-shoulder neckline with a mermaid style skirt that has a sweep train. It's mainly emerald green. However, Mom and I had sewn in gold designs that resemble flames. The flames start from the bottom of the dress and come up to her knees. We put on a gold silk wide waist belt that has emerald green rhinestones that are placed to look like flames rising. She wanted her dress to symbolize her name: Esmeralda De Fuego. Which translated to English is emerald of fire.

For accessories, she has on gold high heels with some green rhinestones at the heels. She has a gold rosary style necklace, with small emerald gems as some of the beads and gold earrings with circle cut emeralds. And she has traditional gold bangles on both of her wrists.

Mom styled her hair so that her natural wavy black hair would not frizz. Her make-up was simple, foundation on her warm beige skin, gold eyeshadow with black wings and mascara. Mom doesn't need to curl her eye lashes; they are naturally curled and thick. (Some of the few things that I got from her genes.) And she is wearing dark red lipstick.

The dress is simple compared to what she had designed for me.

My dress has a high collared neckline with fitted long sleeves and a trumpet style skirt that reaches the floor. But it has a section of an open back, cut to be shaped like a water lily that takes space a little over the top half of my back and it is outlined in gold thread. The dress is a light salmon pink and a grass green color with some golden designs. The base of the skirt is light salmon pink, but over it Mom cut the green textile to be the shape of a lily pad and I sew it from the base of my waist, the upside down v-cut in the front to show the pink. From the waist up it is mainly green except that in my abdominal area there's a figure of a pink water lily.

Mom was the one who made it look more life-like. I don't how she did it, but she got in shading and the yellow stigmas. It's really beautiful.

Connecting the two pieces is a thin golden rope belt that is sewn on the dress.

Then there are the golden designs that we had sewn. They are simple vine designs that cover all of the green areas of the dress.

Mom was inspired by the water lily and so she went with it and she thought that it would look beautiful on me and I have to agree with her. When she makes a dress for a specific person, she makes sure that they look gorgeous in them. All of Mom's clients would agree with me.

For accessories, I have simple golden closed-toed wedges and faux pink pearl earrings.

My hair is styled in a half-up and half-down style, which Mom proceeded to softly curl my straight black hair. Mom had made a realistic pink water lily comb and placed it in the half-up and half-down center area. She enjoys doing her own accessories and she is really good at it.

My makeup is simple as well, foundation on my fair peach skin, pink coral eyeshadow with black wings and mascara. And I'm wearing coral pink lipstick. Mom says that the color suits me well.

The day before Mom treated us for a mani-pedi so our nails have a nice French manicure and pedicure.

When Mom finishes fixing the water lily comb so that it doesn't fall off, she smiles at the vanity mirror in satisfaction. "Okay, now it's perfect." She says as she bends down so that her face is next to mine. "We are beautiful."

"We are," I say with a smile of my own as I stare into our reflection. Mom is beautiful, I wish I had her emerald green eyes, but instead I have rusty red-brown eyes.

"We are going to take picture out in the garden trees." She says as she looks for her camera. "We still have some time to kill."

"Okay, we could ask Gilles or Adrien if they could take some pictures that have both of us." I suggest. The gorilla is really nice and I think he might have a low-key crush on Mom, or he is just a bit shy with women. And Adrien is Adrien. No need to explain more.

"Yeah, why don't you look for Adrien? I'll wait for you outside." She says as she is opening another drawer.

"It's in the top drawer." I say before I leave her room. I faintly hear a 'thank you!' as I walk towards Adrien's room.

Thank goodness the wedges are not that tall or I would not last all night.

* * *

I knock Adrien's door and he yells, "Come in!"

Opening the door, I see Adrien trying to tie his lime green tie. He is wearing expensive looking jeans, black dress shoes, a black button up shirt and a white blazer.

"Need help?" I offer and I continue to see him struggle with tying it properly.

"Yeah, that- whoa…" He says as his hands went limp at his sides. His eyes widen and his mouth is gaping a little.

I start blushing a bit, but quickly compose myself. When I put on makeup and pretty clothes, my male friends have worn similar expressions that Adrien shows. It's very flattering. It sounds conceited, but it feels nice being seen as a beautiful person when you go through all the effort to do so.

Smiling softly, I walk towards Adrien and help him putting on the tie with the proper knot. "Close your mouth, Adrien. Or flies will get inside of it." I say to him as I poke his nose before putting my hands in front of me.

He closes his mouth as he continues looking at me up and down with a blush on his cheeks. "That's a beautiful dress. You look stunning." He says. He walks around me and I could feel his eyes on me. "All of that is hand-made?" He asks impressed once he is finally standing in front of me.

"Yep." I answer with a smirk. "Do you see why I needed to work on them for a long time?"

"Yeah, all that embroidery… I can't believe that it only took you about five days to complete it." He says in awe. "Esmeralda and you are impressive."

"Thanks, we do try to work fast, but we still deliver quality." I answer with pride. "I'm still not to Mom's level of expertise, but I'm getting there. One day I will be able to work as fast as her."

"I have no doubt that you will." He encourages. "So, what brings you up here in my room?"

I was going to tease him, but thought about it and decided to not to. Adrien is totally not ready for that type of teasing jokes. "I was wondering if you could do Mom and me a favor." I start.

"Oh, what is it?" He asks intrigued.

"If you could take Mom and me pictures of us outside in the backyard. We still have time before Gilles takes all of us to Chloe's party." I tell him. "So, can you do it?"

"Yeah, let's go." He says as he then offers his elbow and gives me a cheesy smile. "Milady."

"How kind of you, Monsieur." I reply with a smile as I gently grab his elbow and his leads me out of his room and walk towards the backyard. We both make small talk, laughing as we joke around. It's not hard to be around him as I see him as a really good friend. I actually trust him and I am sure that he trusts me.

We really have a beautiful blooming friendship.

* * *

"Adrien, you are a good photographer." Mom praises as she is viewing the pictures from the camera.

"Thank you, Esmeralda." Adrien says modestly with a blush on his cheeks.

"Let me take some pictures of you and Sam. You both look amazing!" She grins as she poses the camera.

"Mom-"

"Just let me have some pictures," She pouts as she looks at both of us. We both sigh in defeat and we both stand together and smile at the camera.

"Don't be stiffs." Mom says with an unimpressed look. "Adrien, dance with Samara. Like if you are doing a waltz or a tango." She suggests with glee.

Adrien looks at me and he begs with his eyes that I start first. I nod and I grab Adrien's hands and lead one to the middle of my back. He immediately blushes as he is touching my bare back, but he doesn't say anything about it. Then I put my hand on top of his shoulder and the other is still holding one of his hands.

"Do you know how to slow waltz?" I ask him.

"Yeah," He says and he moves so that we are a bit closer, but I can tell the difference in his attitude. He is not shy and off, but now strong and confident as he holds me. He went from a kitten to a lion.

"Can you lead?" There is a difference of knowing to do it and knowing how to lead in the dance.

"Yes," He nods firmly.

"Good, cause I'll provide the music." I tell him with a smile as I start humming 'What A Wonderful World' by Louis Armstrong. "I see trees of green, red roses too; I see them bloom for me and you; And I think to myself what a wonderful world~" I sang softly but clear enough to be heard.

Just as he said, he leads the dance, my body automatically following him as he strides across the patio floor. Mom's camera is clicking away as we continue dancing.

I smile as I sing and hum, while Adrien is smiling as well. This was actually pretty soothing and relaxing.

As I finish singing the last note, we just stand there grinning at each other. Then, we both start laughing. I turn to Mom and see her grinning like the Cheshire cat as she continues taking pictures.

"Man, that was actually pretty fun." I tell Adrien once I stop laughing.

It takes a second to compose himself, but he nods in agreement. "Where did you learn to dance?" He asks curiously.

"In my old high school, there's an advance dance class. It's a replacement for art credits." I inform as we walk towards Mom. I did not notice we danced all the way to the large square patio.

"Ah, that's sounds fun. Though from what I notice, you mainly like physical activities." Adrien says thoughtful. "In school you already sit down for a long time, so it makes sense that you would take a class that would allow you to move."

"Whoa, I can't believe you noticed that about me." I state with a tiny bit of awe in it.

"Heh, I'm just that good of a friend." He answers.

"You sure are," I agree with a smirk. We finally are close to Mom and I see her checking out the pictures. When I try to take a peek at them, she shares it with us.

"These are wonderful!" Mom exclaims as she clicks to see the next pictures. Then she stops at a picture of Adrien and me just grinning at each other. It was when we just finish the dance. "All of these are keepers! Ooh, I can't wait to finish the memory card so I can just print all the pictures." She says happily, her body shaking in giddiness.

Mom looks up and then she composes herself into a more relaxed happy state. Adrien and I both look up. In the corner of my eye, I see Adrien stiffen, but he puts up a shyer smile to his father.

"Hello, Mr. Agreste," I greet politely as I walk towards him. He is a wearing a champagne colored suit with matching dress shoes, a white button up shirt and a gold tie. "I didn't see you there." I say casually. The trick with not making him angry is still be polite and make sure not to be nervous around him. He can smell fear and sense other's uneasiness.

"I just came down. Gilles mentioned that the three of you were here. Taking pictures." He says as he sees Mom with the camera. Then Gabriel inspects Mom's dress motioning a finger for her to turn around, before moving on to me and doing the same. "Esmeralda, these dresses are exquisite. Though, if I had to pick my favorite of the two, it would be Samara's dress." He states. "The finer details in them are extraordinary, including everything else." He raises an eyebrow at her. "It's no less than what I had expected from you."

"Thank you, boss." Mom says with a grin. "There is a reason why you took the trouble to contract me to be part of your top fashion designers. I am not going to let you down." She states with a firm resolve.

"Glad to hear that." Gabriel nods. "It's time to go. Gilles is waiting for us in the limo." He says as he walks away.

The three of us quickly follow behind him. Not before Adrien and I grab Chloe's birthday gifts from the patio table.

Once we got outside, Gilles opens the white limo's door that was parked just in front of the driveway. Adrien goes in first, followed by me, then Mom and finally Gabriel. Adrien and I sat in one side of the limo and Mom and Gabriel at the opposite sides.

Gilles closes the door and went towards the driver's seat. "Nathalie isn't coming?" Mom asks once Gilles starts driving.

"No, she has the half day off." Gabriel answers. "Plus, she usually does not come to gatherings such as this one. She accompanies us when I am hosting for my company." He informs.

"I see," Mom says with a nod. "It's no problem if I leave my camera here in the limo?"

"Not at all. It is my limo." He answers. I look at Adrien for conformation and he just nods. Whoa, though I should have expected that. They are loaded.

It was a silent ride for the most part, but I look out of the window and see the view. "Where is the party?" I ask to no one in particular.

"It's in a luxury hotel called 'Le Grand Paris'." Gabriel informs. "The mayor and his daughter both reside in there."

"Oh," I say simply and in a few moments later I see the hotel. It certainly is luxurious as well as tall.

Gilles parks the limo right in front of the hotel and he quickly gets out and opens the door for us. Gabriel gets out first, helping Mom and then me out of the limo, not because we couldn't do it ourselves, but because of being courteous. And finally Adrien is out last.

Gilles closes the door and waits for Gabriel's instructions. "Park the limo and join with the security team of the hotel. I would feel better if you are there with them." He says.

Gilles nods and gets back inside the limo and drives away. Gabriel leads the way inside and we follow behind him. There are the doormen and they open the doors for us and greeted us.

We nod in acknowledgement and went towards the main lobby.

There was a pretty lady in her mid-twenties as the receptionist. Her eyes widen a bit as she sees Gabriel.

" **Mr. Agreste,"** She starts, **"You are here for Miss Bourgeois' birthday party, correct?"** She asks professionally.

" **Indeed, my son and two more are accompanying us."** He answers smoothly. **"Which floor is the party taking place?"**

" **It's on the first floor in the grand hall."** The receptionist says with a smile. **"On your left and down the hall."**

Gabriel nods and Adrien walks beside him, with Mom and me behind them, us females hooking elbows.

I see Mom wringing her hands together and I bump her shoulder getting her attention. She looks at me and I tell her in Spanish, **"Don't get nervous, people are going to love you and your designs."**

" **Thank you, I needed to hear that."** She replies back as her confidence comes back. That's my mom.

* * *

When we entered the reception, it wasn't a big deal. No one really noticed us walking in. But they did notice us as we walked passed people. Many of the women whispering about our dresses. Mom and I look at each other knowingly, hiding our triumphant smirks. Instead, we looked our best in elegance.

We didn't take a lot of time to gloat as Gabriel had a destination in mind. We made our path towards the Mayor's direction. I have never seen him before, but he is the only man wearing the sash around him.

When Mayor Bourgeois saw us he gave Gabriel and then the rest of us a smile. **"Good evening, I am so glad to you can make it to my daughter's party."** He greets us as he takes turns shaking our hands. **"I know everyone who is invited, but I am afraid that I don't know you, Madame and Miss."** He says politely as he looks at Mom and me.

" **Mayor Bourgeois, this is Esmeralda De Fuego and her daughter, Samara. Esmeralda is my newest fashion designer and manager in my fashion department here in Paris."** Gabriel introduces us.

" **It's a pleasure to meet you, Mayor."** Mom greets with a friendly smile. I just smile and nod at him.

" **Likewise,"** The Mayor replies with a smile on his own. **"If you are a fashion designer, then does that mean that these beautiful dresses are your designs?"**

" **Yes, these dresses are of my design. Thank you for the compliment."** Mom says with a smile. **"Your hotel is magnificent."**

" **Ah ha, thank you! I do try in making my hotel the best in all of Paris."** Mayor Bourgeois grins.

" **Actually we have presents for Chloe** ," Adrien says after a beat of silence as he takes holds out his gift box, and I do the same thing. **"But I don't see her."** He says as he looks around the room.

" **She must be with her friend Sabrina. Don't worry; you can leave the present over in that table."** The Mayor says as he points to a table in the side of the room that has a lot of presents. **"She is most likely hanging out in that area. She would be very happy to see you, Adrien."** He adds.

Adrien nods and I silently ask Mom for permission to leave, she nods encouragingly. We both take off as the adults start talking.

When we put the presents back in their place, I finally take a moment to appreciate the beauty of the salon. It was huge and the theme seemed to be gold. Everything was in gold colors.

"This is a fancy party." I state as I look around and spot a couple of women eyeing my dress. However, I don't make a big deal out of it as I pretend not to notice their looks.

"Chloe likes fancy." Adrien adds as he stands next to me. With my wedges on, I finally reach to his ears. Without them, I am to his mouth. "You thirsty?" He asks as he motions his head towards a bar-like section in the corner of the salon where there's bartenders serving drinks to people.

"Yeah, think they will serve me some tequila?" I jest.

"Ha, no. Not with that height." He jests back.

"Ouch, now that was below the belt." I say with faux sadness.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" He apologizes frantically.

I chuckle and pat his shoulder, "It's okay, Adrien. I was kidding about it. Don't sweat it." Then I giggle a bit more, "You really need to figure out when I'm lying or not."

"Hey, I'll get better." He pouts, but then grins. "I have you as my best friend. I'll figure it out sooner or later."

"You better," I smirk. Then I look up and see that we finally made it and waiting for one of the bartenders to finish attending to their customer.

A second later a bartender waves at us and we both went towards his direction. He gave us a smile before asking, **"What can I serve you both today?"**

"I'll have what you have." I tell Adrien.

He just nods and says, **"Two citron presse, please."**

" **Coming right up,"** The bartender says as he moves and grabs our drinks.

"What is a citron presse?" I ask.

"It's like lemonade. They're very popular during the summer. It has lemon juice, sugar and ice." He says.

"Ah, sounds refreshing."

"That's the point." He chuckles and soon the bartender appears with our drinks.

" **Anything else?"** He asks us as he looks between us.

" **No, that'll be all. Thank you."** Adrien says as he grabs his drink.

" **Thank you."** I add with a smile of my own as I grab my drink and we both leave and just walk mindlessly. I take a sip and my taste buds are happy at the flavor. "This is good." I tell him as I take another sip.

"I knew you would like it. Though, I still like the lemonade that you made." He says as he then takes a sip of from his own cup.

"It's because it was made with love." I tease. He chuckles and I chuckle along with him.

So far the party isn't that bad. As we continue walking, some ladies would stop us and would either talk to me about who made my dress. I would proudly say that it was my mother and point where she would be, at Gabriel's side. Also I mention she is Gabriel's new fashion designer once they see her with him. The pride for Mom swells when the ladies leave in awe.

"Why don't you mention that you also made the dresses?" He asks once a pair of giggling ladies left us.

"Because that doesn't matter. My mom designed the dress." I start. "She could have made the dresses by herself, but she was at a time limit so she needed my help. Otherwise she would have done it by herself."

"But, you still made it. It was not an easy job." He argues.

"True, but your dad does the same thing." I counter making him confused. "Do you think he spends all the time sewing his own designs? No, he has _skilled_ people to make them. It's easy to follow directions for a recipe, but it's a whole different thing when you are the one to create an original dish."

"I... didn't think that." He muses.

"Anyways, aren't you going to see Chloe? She did invite you." I say gently. Frankly I didn't want to see her, but she did invite Adrien personally. It would be rude that he didn't at least say hi to her.

I have a strong feeling that Adrien was feeling the same as he his green bamboo eyes show his conflicting emotions. "Yeah, I have to greet her before we leave."

"Lead the way," I tell him before getting closer to him so that I can whisper, "You don't need to face her alone." I jest smirking. He relaxes more and lets out a relieved sigh as we both walk in search of the birthday girl.

* * *

" **Adrikins!"** I hear her before she immediately launches herself at Adrien into a hug.

Adrien holds her back as she kisses his cheek before she removes herself from him, all the while trying not to look uncomfortable.

" **You came!"** She squeals happily. **"I told you he would come."** She says to the meek red headed girl next to her. **"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me."** She adds flirtatiously.

" **You did invite me,"** He chuckles uneasily. **"It would have been mean not to come."** He adds as he looks at me for help. I just shrug not knowing what to do. He then sees the red head, **"Oh, is this Sabrina? The friend that you talked about?"** He asks politely.

" **You know my name."** She says gleefully in awe.

Chloe just rolls her eyes, but then puts up a not _that_ fake smile, **"Yeah, this is Sabrina."**

" **Hi, I'm Adrien, a friend of Chloe's. It's nice to meet you."** He says and then he motions to me. **"This is Samara, my friend."**

" **Hello,"** I say politely to both of them. **"Your party is great, Chloe."** I offer.

" **Of course it is. I told Daddy that it has to be the party of the year."** She says haughtily. Then she eyes my dress, and I can practically see her skin turn green in envy. **"Where did** _ **you**_ **get that dress?"**

" **It's so beautiful."** Sabrina squeals as she is checking it out. Chloe does have a classy dress. It's a glittery gold dress with a halter-strap neckline and a floor length layer skirt. She put on gold eyeshadow, rosy blush and pink lipstick and she has straightened her blonde hair. She's wearing golden pumps, gold and diamond earrings and necklace.

Sabrina is wearing a modern black flapper dress, pink lipstick, golden Mary Jane heels. She is also wearing a gold headband that is decorated with black rhinestones. Simple and elegant.

" **Thank you,"** I say with a smile. **"My mom actually designed my dress."** I answer proudly.

" **She must not be a recognized designer."** Chloe says as she put her nose up. **"Real and successful designers would be."**

It was very tempting to smack her, but I managed not to. Though barely. **"Well, actually, my mom is working with Mr. Agreste. She will be releasing a fall line soon under her name and Gabriel's."** I say with a closed eye smile. **"She** _ **is**_ **just starting her career."**

" **That's amazing!"** Sabrina says **. "You sound foreign."** She says suddenly. **"Where are you from?"**

" **I'm from America. I am still learning to speak French without that much of an accent."** I inform.

" **She's not from Hollywood or New York."** Chloe states to her friend. **"Anyways, this party must be too much for you. I bet you've never been inside of such a classy hotel, never less a grand salon like this one."** She taunts, making Adrien frown.

Before he could say anything I speak. **"Well, that's not necessarily true."** I start as I take a thinking pose. **"I've been inside of grand hotels when I was in Hawaii and Orlando."** I answer with a shrug.

" **Orlando? That place sounds familiar."** Sabrina says with a thinking face.

" **It's where Disney World is located. It has many large and luxurious hotels."** I state casually. **"It was a wonderful experience."**

" **How in the world did you even manage to afford going there?"** Chloe scoffs. **"I bet you are just making it up so you don't look bad."**

" **I do not care if you believe me or not."** I say bluntly **. "If you do, great. If you don't, that's okay."** I shrug. **"I do not have the desire to impress you or anyone else of my actions."**

" **I think you're impressive."** Adrien offers as he gives me a smile. " **You're cool."**

" **Thank you, Adrien."** I chuckle lightly. **"You're cool too."**

" **Oh Adrikins,"** Chloe starts as she gets between Adrien and me, pushing me to the side. If it wasn't for my martial arts training, I would have tripped and fell, but instead I just stumbled a bit and I soon found my balance very easily. **"You don't have to be nice. She's a big girl and can handle the ugly truth."** She says as she narrows her eyes at me. **"You are** _ **so**_ **not cool. You are just a wannabe rich girl that lives under a bridge. Even if the monkey dresses in silk, it is still a stupid monkey."** Then she laughs cruelly with Sabrina joining though with less enthusiasm as she looks nervously between her and Adrien.

I stay quiet with a neutral mask on as I calm down my boiling anger. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. Adrien is actually frowning and moves away from Chloe and actually stands right beside me. That causes the dumb blonde and her lackey to quiet down. Chloe actually had the audacity to look surprised.

Adrien's face morphs into anger, but before he could say anything, I stop him by placing a hand on his shoulder. He looks at me and I tell him, "I can handle myself."

"But-"

"Trust me." I tell him a small smile. Adrien's eyes look conflicted, but then he nods as he looks disappointed at Chloe.

If I was eight years old again, I would not have hesitated to tackle the blonde bitch and punch her face until I make her bleed and beg me for forgiveness. Yeah, I was a mean little shit back then. But now I have reformed and controlled my anger.

" **I'm sorry, did you say something?"** I ask nonchalantly. The three of them look confused. **"I didn't understand what you were talking about, all I heard is nonsense mumbling."** I wave her off with a bored expression. Then I pretend to hear something, **"Oh, Adrien your dad is calling for you. Let's go."** I quickly state as I grab his hand and we both get into the party crowd. Chloe and Sabrina are too stunned to even move from where they were standing as I look back at them.

I then look at Adrien with a confident smirk, "You didn't expect that, did you?"

"N-no. That was- wow." He says as he picks up his pace and this time he leads me to a different section of the salon. "For a second I thought you would say something very mean to her."

"Oh, I was so, _so_ , tempted to do that and more." I answer honestly. "But I'm not going to stoop into her level. Plus, I have trained to control my temper. I've heard a lot worse from other people. She's nothing compared to them." Adrien finally stops as we arrive in a sitting area, where some older people were talking in a loveseat.

There's another loveseat that was thankfully empty. We both sit on it and simultaneously sigh in relief.

"Why would people say mean things to you? I mean, what kind of things would they say about you?" He asks curiously, but his eyes show concern.

"Well, not everyone is nice like you, Adrien." I tell him gently. "There are cruel people out there, like Chloe, who say things to make people feel inferior so that they could feel superior.

"Then there are people who are prejudice or misinterpret actions who immediately open their mouths to shame them. I'm no stranger to those types of comments." I say with a bitter smile.

"You shouldn't be familiar with that." Adrien say earnestly.

"No one should," I retort. "But I haven't let those nasty words affect me in a while. I know who I am. And that is what matters." I say to with a soft smile.

"You know, you sound like an old wizen sage." He replies in a light tone.

"Ha! I blame Master Shifu and Grand Master Oogway." I chuckle. "Oogway was a great man. He helped me when I needed it the most."

"Was?" He asks worried.

"Grand Master Oogway died two years ago." I tell him. "He was like a grandfather to me. He was actually Mom's kung fu teacher when she was younger." I say with a soft smile as I remember good memories of the old man. "He was a great man."

"What was he like?" He asks curiously as he scoots an inch closer to me.

I grin as I let more memories dance in my mind. "He was like an old grandpa, a very old grandpa. He was sweet and kind. I had never seen him angry. I don't think that man was capable of being angry." I laugh. "He was frustrating at times because he likes to talk in riddles when you are dealing with a problem. But in the end those riddles made sense and helped you.

"When he saw that something was troubling you, he would either take you outside in the Jade Palace's back yard, so no one would eavesdrop or bother you. Then you would sit under the peach tree and mediate with him." I quiet down as fiddle with my hands. "Master Oogway would wait patiently until you would tell him what was troubling you. He would never interrupt you as you rant about your problem. When you finished, he would stay quiet and then talk about something related to nature that would completely throw you off. He always had to relate something with nature or other type of philosophy that he knows it was going to help you.

"If Grand Master Oogway was anything, he was a helpful man. He would always take the time to help someone. Even for the tiniest of things. He was also full of compassion and gentleness. Yet, never did I ever see him as weak. His body may not have been strong, but his spirit was and that was enough to give him presence.

"He was that type of person that you will never forget in your life." I finish fondly. I blink a few times as I almost forgot that I was talking to Adrien. I look at him with a grin. "So yeah, that was how Grand Master Oogway was like. The big picture anyways."

"I wish I could have met him." Adrien says softly.

"Many still do," I inform. "He was internationally recognized as the best Kung Fu fighter in his time. Undefeatable."

"Whoa," He says in awe. "He must have been. You guys are also undefeated."

"Oh, so you did research on my crew." I poke his chest playfully.

"Of course I did. You are amazing! Your team is amazing!" He exclaims.

"Master Shifu is a great teacher. He was one of Oogway's first original students." I inform.

"Is he following Master Oogway's steps?"

"In his own way. No one can really be Oogway, if you get what I mean."

"Yeah, I get you." And so there was a comfortable silence between us. That was until different ladies came towards me to comment about my dress. Other than that, it was peaceful for a good twenty minutes.

Then Gabriel and Mom came towards us and said that dinner is being served.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet event as live classical music played on the stage.

Though, I have a big suspicion that Chloe must have done something because Mom and I were not seated with Gabriel and Adrien. They were in the table next to us. However, they were not seated in Chloe's table.

I will never know.

But the people that we were seated with were really nice people. They are actually the old couple that was in the sitting area Adrien and I was in. The husband actually owns several wineries in the continent. He has three; France, Spain and Italy.

They are lovely people. The wife warmed up to Mom and me really quickly. The husband took a while, but we both managed to charm him when we started speaking in Spanish. He is half-Spanish and he likes hearing Spanish even though we didn't share the Castilian accent that he had.

I think I charmed him more when I asked him how to speak several sentences and I would repeat them in the Castilian accent. Which by the way, I managed to do flawlessly.

We had a three course meal. Appetizer, the main course and finally dessert. The waiters gave us menus and wrote down what we would like.

I choose as the French onion soup as my appetizer, stuffed pork tenderloins with bacon and apple-Riesling sauce as my main course, and a lemon-ricotta soufflé for my dessert.

We didn't wait for long as our meals came. I was so grateful that I practiced with Adrien about how to handle all of the silver wear. I can distinguish which spoon was designed for the soup and how to properly hold it. I learned how to properly cut my meat. I learned what to do to let the waiters know that I had finish with my course. My water goblet was always filled, but not my wine glass.

Adrien told me that they would serve us wine, but a third of the glass. To minors they could not be refilled. But adults can if they ask for more. Mom once asked for her to be refilled when the wife and husband encouraged her to ask for more.

When we are finishing our courses Mayor Bourgeois clinks his wine glass with his fork, getting our attention and silencing the room.

" **Now that I have your attention, I would like to have a toast."** He says as he raises his glass. We all stand up and follow his lead. I raised my water goblet since I finished my wine,. It was surprisingly good with the main course. **"This toast is dedicated to my daughter, who just turned sixteen. I wish for her happiness and good health. She is the most precious thing to me and I would do anything to keep her happy and safe. For my princess, Chloe Bourgeois!"** He cheers as he raises his glass.

" **For Chloe!"** The people exclaim and we all take a sip and sit down.

I see Chloe hugging her father with a huge grin on her face. I ignore them as I pay attention to the couple, Monsieur and Madame Moueix. They were talking about their grandson who was about my age and how he was very talented in soccer and very handsome. Madame Darlene Moueix would tell me how I was very beautiful and so polite. While Monsieur Samuel Moueix would comment to Mom how sharp my mind was. If I didn't know any better, they were trying to hook me up with their grandson, Olivier.

Soon our table was cleared from all the dishes. However, we both stayed talking to the Moueix until Gabriel and Adrien came over.

" **Good evening,"** Both Agreste greeted the couple.

" **Good evening,"** They replied politely.

" **Monsieur and Madame Moueix, they are Gabriel Agreste and his son, Adrien. Monsieur Agreste, Adrien, they are Samuel and Darlene."** Mom presents them.

" **Ah, you are the Gabriel, famous fashion designer and Esmeralda's boss."** Darlene says quickly with a smile. **"You certainly choose wisely when hiring this gem."**

That comment made Mom blush a bit. **"Yes, that is what I have been told."** Gabriel says with the smallest of smiles. **"I hope that you don't mind, but Esmeralda and I still have to meet several other people before the party ends."**

" **We do mind,"** Samuel says making us look at him surprised, but then he chuckles. **"But I understand. Parties like these are not that frequent."** He gestures to the whole salon.

" **Thank you for understanding."** Gabriel says as he nods respectfully at them. Mom stands up from her seat and they both wave at them before leaving and start mingling with other people.

Adrien sits where Mom was sitting and offers his charming smile to the old couple. **"Hello, I remember you. You both were in the sitting area."** He starts up the conversation.

" **Ah yes, Samara mentioned that you were with her."** Darlene says. **"So, young man I think I might have seen you before, but I just can't put my finger on it."** She says, but I can tell that she was being playful about it. But Adrien, the little naïve boy that he is, doesn't caught on.

" **Oh, really? I don't recall when we have met before."** He says innocently.

" **Adrien is a main model of the Gabriel brand."** I say with a smile. **"You might have seen him in posters or magazines."**

" **Oh, yes, yes. I remember. I saw you in one of my magazines**." Darlene says with a chuckle. **"Now, be honest with me, Adrien."** She starts making him look apprehensive and nod at her. **"Look at Samara. She is so pretty and has a wonderful figure that I wished I had when I was her age."** Now it was my turn to blush lightly. Adrien thankfully doesn't look at me. **"Do you think she could also be a super model?"**

" **Yes, I know she could be a model. My father was actually talking to me how she could join me for some photo shoots so that she could model some of the female outfits."** Hold up. Adrien say what? When was this? I never heard Gabriel or Mom mentioning this to me.

" **That is so exciting to hear! Isn't that right, love?"** Darlene exclaims as she touches her husband's hand. Samuel only nods in agreement. **"When do I expect seeing Samara in my magazines?"**

" **Ah, that I do not know."** He admits. **"My father barely told me about it and asked for my opinion. I know that Samara is capable, but it is her decision if she wants to do it or not."** He then looks at me. Oh… that conversation must have been during the dinner.

" **I see,"** Darlene says as she then looks at me. **"Would you take the opportunity, Samara?"**

Everyone's eyes are on me as I think of my answer. **"I never imagined being a super model as my career. I personally do not wish to be one. But if it was to promote my mom's designs then I would do it in a heartbeat. Other than that, then I don't want to model professionally like my dear friend Adrien."** I say truthfully.

" **Well, whatever you decide dear. I think you would be a beautiful model. Right, Samuel?"** He only nods in affirmation as he offers me a kind smile.

" **Actually..."** Adrien starts getting my attention. **"There are photographers of Teen Vogue, Magazine Mode and Le Mode magazines here to take some pictures of Chloe. They were sitting with us and they mentioned if they could take some pictures of you and Esmeralda."**

" **Oh. That was very quick."** I manage to say.

" **Samara, if you didn't have modeling in mind. What did you wanted to do for your career?"** Samuel asks diverting a bit away from the subject.

" **Well, I still do not know. But I would like to earn at least a mathematics degree."** I offer with a smile.

" **Oh, mathematics?"** Samuel states interested. **"You must like numbers."**

" **You can say that."** I say with a chuckle and I see Adrien smiling along with me. **"I am supposed to take a Calculus class for the coming school year, but I am still unfamiliar with France's education system, but it shouldn't be that different from America."**

" **That's advance for your age. Back in my day, Calculus was a college class."** Samuel reminisces. **"Anyways, I'm glad that you have something in mind."**

" **Oh, Samuel, there's the Ratignolles!"** Darlene exclaims. **"We will be off dears; it was very nice to meet you."** She says with a fond smile.

" **Likewise."** Adrien and I say at the same time.

" **Here's my business card."** Samuel says as he grabs the card from inside his tuxedo. **"It has my personal number. If your mother wants to buy first class wine, let me know so that I can give her a discount."** He says with a gentle smile.

" **That's very generous. Thank you, Monsieur Moueix."** I say gratefully with a soft smile.

" **No problem, dear girl."**

" **Yes, you both are delights to talk to."** Darlene says. They both excuse themselves and quickly leave to greet the Ratignolles that are talking to a man.

"Could you put this in your blazer for me?" I ask Adrien. "I don't have pockets and the neckline is too high." I say as I mentally take note to mention Mom that she should design dresses with some sort of pockets. I know there are dresses like that, but none of them are the gala dresses that Mom or I are wearing.

"How does the neckline get involved with that?" He asks confused as he grabs the card and puts it in his inside pocket.

Pft, the innocence that this boy has surprises me. He is almost sixteen for crying out loud! I feel a bit bad that I am corrupting him. But then again, who is going to tell him of these things? Gabriel? Fat chance. Mom… she would have kept his innocence. So that leaves me for the job.

"Well… sometimes, girls get creative." I start. "You see, some girls have big enough… bosoms." At that Adrien was slowly starting to blush as I motion to my boobs with my hands. "That they put things in between their cleavage or in a section of their… chest lingerie for safe keeping in the meanwhile." I really tried not to laugh when Adrien's face was visibly pink.

"O-oh, glad to help." He says quickly as he looks away.

I continue to smirk, but quickly turns into a soft smile. "So, how was your dinner?"

* * *

Apparently Adrien and Gabriel already knew the Magazine Mode's and Le Mode's photographers since they took pictures of him regularly. However, the Teen Vogue magazine hasn't. She is new in the job and this party is her first assignment as a professional photographer.

Adrien told me that Gabriel was actually going to introduce Mom to them and that she would decide about 'modeling'.

We continue to talk. Mentioning about the parties that we went and rank them which were worth going and which ones weren't. He confesses that he wishes that he would go to a normal party with me, with the crew, or even my family.

My heart did feel for him. I mean, no one should be deprived of fun parties where you can safely go wild. As I said before, Adrien's a teenager! He needs to go out more to have _safe_ fun. One day, I'm going to take him to a fun party where it's not course meals and formality, but finger foods and informality among peers and friends.

Once I go to school, I'm going to invite Adrien to the first party that I'm invited. Yeah, sounds good for both of us.

Then somehow I was telling him one of my embarrassing party stories just for kicks.

"So there I was, with the microphone and singing very off key to the song that I had no idea what the lyrics were. Mom and Dad were cheering for me very enthusiastically. They were doing it so the attention was at them and not at me." I chuckle and blush at the memory.

"You couldn't have been that bad." Adrien offers.

"It was worse than that." I continue. "It was really mortifying. The neighbor's dogs were barking and babies were crying. I was mortified, but I was stupid and I continue to sing until the song was finished." I touch my cheeks and I feel them burning. Ten years and the embarrassing memory still haunt me. "You know I promised myself after that that I wasn't going to sing in public. I was a horrible singer."

In the corner of my eyes I see gold and black moving quickly and I turn my head and I see Chloe pulling Sabrina away from us. My girl senses are tingling with suspicion, but I'm going to let it go.

"But you're not horrible. You're a great singer." Adrien states, making me look at him once again. "Have you sung in public after that?"

"Pft, yeah. Like a few months after that in the next birthday party with karaoke. This time I didn't allow my cousin to choose the song." I answer. "I've been singing in public for certain occasions so I didn't get stage fright when Mom signed me up to sing in the school concert for a solo."

"Oh, what song?"

"It was 'Colors Of The Wind'. Mom made me a Pocahontas outfit to go with it. It's actually recorded. Mom has it saved somewhere." I'm feeling bitter sweet as I remember the day. That was the last time Dad went to see me sing in public.

I must have look sad since Adrien pats my shoulder and looks worried, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I reassure him as I smile softly at him. "I bet you haven't done anything embarrassing in a large crowd."

"You're correct. Father never really let me do anything that could cause embarrassment when I was young. Mother was there to keep me entertained and be a good boy." He informs.

Now it was his turn to be bittersweet. I tap his shoulder to get his attention. "At least you got spared of humiliation." I jest. "Did you see me blush a while ago? It's something that haunts you for a very long time."

That makes him crack a smile. Though a second later the sound of taping on a microphone catches our attention.

It's Chloe. Who is smiling rather smugly… in the stage where the musicians are still there.

" **Hello, it's me, Chloe Bourgeois."** She says. **"I would like to say thank you so much for being here. It really means a lot to me to see a lot of Daddy's friends."** She says as she looks around and then her eyes finally catch mine. She smirks and says. **"Tonight, I heard that a friend's friend is an aspiring artist. I don't know if it's true, but I would definitely love to hear her. This would be a great opportunity for her with such a distinguished audience."** Oh hell no! She better not- **"She's a little shy so I hope you can all encourage Samara De Fuego to the stage!"** She exclaims as she starts clapping, her smirk still there. **"Come on stage, Samara! We won't stop clapping until you get here!"** She sing-songs.

"You have to go there." Adrien tells me gently as he pulls me up from my seat. "It would look bad if you don't." He adds. "I can go with you." He offers as I still haven't said anything.

"Thank you," I tell him. Adrien offers his elbow to me, I grab it and we quickly make it to the stage's stairs. I smile politely as I pass the people who soon figure out that I am Samara.

When we reach the stairs, I told Adrien that I got it. He nods and says that he was going to be where I could see him. I smile at him before I steel myself and finally went up the stairs and meet Chloe who was smiling like the cat that got the canary.

" **Here she is! Samara De Fuego!"** Chloe exclaims as she pushes me next to her, the clapping now stops. **"Now why don't you greet the audience and tell us what you want to sing?"** She says with sickening sweetness as she gives me the microphone. Then she gets off the stage, but she is still close and Sabrina quickly stands next to her with her phone on me. Great…

So I look at the audience with my most charming smile. **"Hello, as you know by now my name is Samara De Fuego, daughter of Esmeralda De Fuego."** I start. **"I am not the most fluent in French so I apologize for not singing in French at the moment. Is it alright if I sing in English?"** I ask politely.

I see most of the audience nodding and smiling at me encouraging. The rest are stiffs.

" **Okay, well I will sing Adagio by Lara Fabian."** I tell them with a smile. Many adults in the audience had impressed looks on their faces. I spy Mom and see her smiling encouraging at me. But Gabriel is unimpressed along with the stiffs. **"I hope you enjoy."** I add.

Seconds later I hear the music start playing and I let my heart slow down as I put one hand on the microphone. I close my eyes and let my voice show Chloe that she assumed wrong that I'm a horrible singer.

I was thinking over how Chloe would get such an idea until it hit me. She overheard part of the conversation I shared with Adrien about my embarrassing moment in a party. Either she misunderstood since it was in English or she didn't hear the whole story. But it doesn't matter. I'm going to sing with my soul and it's going to be a beautiful performance that they are going to praise me with their thunderous clapping.

"Oohhh~" I start as the microphone is close to my lips, my eyes opened to view the now attentive audience. "I don't know where to find you; I don't know how to reach you; I hear your voice in the wind; I feel you under my skin; Within my heart and soul; I wait for you, Adagio~"

I gently sway with the music and look around and up to the ceiling. I even moved my free arm to the side, point to no one, and pull it back towards me. I am trying to look like a soulful singer, which I have to admit that I am. I love to sing with the heart. This shouldn't be any different.

I had to move the microphone a bit away from my lips as the song was starting to get… more intense.

This song is one of Mom's favorites. She made me learn the English and the Italian version. And I don't regret learning it. It's such a beautiful song with powerful vocals, long notes, and higher tessitura. Lara Fabian has French songs, but I still haven't learned them completely, yet.

When I finish my final note, I had my head bow down with my eyes closed. Soon, I hear the thunderous applause that I knew was going to happen. I shyly look up and give a curtsy and bow my head to them.

"Thank you, you are all kind." I say to them as I look at Chloe who I see that she is furious. She quickly gets up the stage, but she keeps her anger restrained, somewhat as she takes the microphone away from me.

"How… wonderful. You got over your shyness." She grits out with a fake smile.

"Yes, very wonderful." I say innocently as I move to get away from the stage, but Mom's voice calls out 'another song!'

Adrien joins in and soon the majority of the people, including Mayor Bourgeois were saying that they wanted me to sing more.

I look at Chloe who has the microphone. She clearly is unhappy that her little improvised plan of trying to humiliate me failed, big time. Meanwhile, I'm smiling innocently whose hand is ready to grab the microphone.

After a second she shoves it back to me and gets down the stairs and crosses her arms as she stands next to Sabrina. The girl tries to help Chloe feel better, but she shoves Sabrina away. Chloe's not a good friend to Sabrina. Such a shame.

I look at the pianist who is an older man. I cover the microphone as they could hear me. **"Excuse me, sir?"** I ask the man and he acknowledges me. **"Do you know Caruso?"**

 **"Yes, I do."** He grins.

I grin and I finally look at the audience and went back to the center of the stage. **"Now I'll be singing Caruso. Hope you enjoy."** I state as look back to the pianist and nod at him.

Soon the piano notes start playing and I face my audience and start singing the Italian song. **"Here, where the sea shines and where the wind blows; On the old terrace in front of the Sorrento Gulf; A man hugs a girl, after she had cried; Then he clears his voice and begins to sing~."** This was actually one of Dad's favorite Italian songs.

He sang it to me many times that I knew the foreign lyrics before I started to sing them with him. I spy Mom in the crowd and I can see her trying not to cry. Gabriel was giving her looks but he silently just looks away and pays attention to me.

I continue to sing with my heart and hold in my tears. I don't know what impulsed me to sing this song at the moment. I try not to sing this and several other songs in particular to a large audience. My lips automatically sing every note that I had memorized by heart after Dad died.

It was years later when I found out the translation of the song and it made me cry again.

When I finish the song, I did not realize that I had closed my eyes because they opened with the sound of thunderous applause. I curtsy and bow once again, said my thanks to the audience and the pianist, and I finally leave the stage, giving the microphone to Chloe along the way.

Adrien quickly greets me with a wide smile, but his smile falters a bit, but doesn't fade. "You were beyond amazing." He says with such honestly that makes me feel better.

"Thank you," I say with a smile that reassures him.

People start crowding around us and I'm getting very antsy. I don't like being completely surrounded by people. It's something that I developed as I started fighting. Being surrounded is not good for a clean escape.

They all started giving me compliments and other nice things to me, but they were all speaking too fast and their voices were merging together as they all talked at once.

Adrien must have seen my lost expression, because he said to them that I was feeling a little tired and needed some space for a bit. I'm so glad that they are the nice crowd as they quickly said their apologizes and scattered away.

Adrien leads me back to where we sat in the loveseats. "Thank you for getting rid of them for me." I say thankfully. "I don't like being surrounded by people at close distances." I confess.

"I could see that." He says. Then he lifts his lips and softly says, "This is only the third time that I hear you sing and I'm still impressed."

I blush a bit but it quickly fades away. "Thanks, that's very flattering." I say with a small chuckle. Then in an instant we are silent. But it's a comfortable silence as we just sit down and relax a bit.

That let my mind wander as to why I would sing that song tonight. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. In the dark corners of my memories I hear my five-year-old self promising to Dad and Mom. _'When I get the chance Daddy, I'm gonna sing to important or fancy people our song for the grand finale.'_

' _I'm sure that's going to happen, my little princess. And when you do, sing with your heart.'_ I hear Dad's voice echo and that is the end of my memory.

'Caruso' was our song, between Dad and I, and Mom's knows that. I could only imagine how emotional she got. She was there when I made that promise and I highly doubt that she forgot that.

I had never sung to an important or fancy audience before. I've sang in the school and church concerts and in parties and karaoke events. However, they didn't have the distinguished people that Chloe's party has.

I still can't believe that I somehow remembered that just in time.

"Samara," I hear Mom say and I lift my head and I see her without Gabriel walking towards me. I stand up and meet her halfway. We stay silent for a while and we simultaneously hug each other at the same time. **"You remembered."** She whispers in Spanish as she gently gives me a squeeze.

" **I'm surprised that I did,"** I answer back as I break the hug. I revert back in English, "So, where's your boss?" I ask curiously as Adrien soon joins to stand next to me.

"About that…" She trails off as she looks at both of us. Something tells me that it's about the photographers. I saw them taking pictures of me on stage…

* * *

As I predicted, it did have to do with the three photographers. Mom and I were modeling for them as they took pictures of us and the dress in different angles and poses. When that finished, my eyes were hurting from all the bright flashes.

Then Mayor Bourgeois announced that Chloe will now cut the cake.

It wasn't a big deal. People sang 'happy birthday', there were pictures taken and soon before servers were passing out the cake. It's a marble cake with delicious fondue.

We mingled around for a little over than an hour and soon, Gabriel announced that it was time to leave. He had an important meeting tomorrow.

We said our farewells to Chloe and Mayor Bourgeois and we leave together. Gilles is ahead of us as he went to get the limo.

When we were inside the limo, Gabriel actually started the conversation. "I did not know that you possess such incredible voice." He says as he looks at me. "Well done on your performance. You charmed many people like your mother tonight."

"Thank you, sir." I say with a nod. "I never suspected that I was going to sing in public anytime soon." I answer honestly.

"That doesn't matter. You have behaved accordingly and with great elegance." He states as he fixes his tie. "Adrien, I'm glad that you have accompanied Samara the whole time and helped her with the crowd."

Adrien just smiles at him and Gabriel returns it. It was so small and so fast that you would not have noticed it if you weren't paying attention. But I did, and I smile softly.

It's hard to see Gabriel caring for Adrien, but he does care for his son. He's just that type of person that doesn't show that much emotion. Or maybe he wasn't, once upon a time.

* * *

When we got to the mansion, Gabriel and Mom immediately went to their rooms. However, I pull Adrien aside before we went to sleep.

"Is something wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"No, nothing's wrong." I tell him as I then hug him very suddenly. My arms wrap around his waist and my head rests on his shoulder. "I just wanted to say, thank you." I say softly as I give him a squeeze. I was about to pull back, but Adrien wraps his arms around me.

"You're welcome. But what did I do?" He asks, genuinely confused.

"You were there for me. That means a lot to me." I answer with all the honesty that I could voice. "Don't tell Po, but I think you are now my other best friend." I tell him with a small laugh.

"I promise that your secret is safe with me, best friend." Adrien says as we both break the hug. Then at the same time we hold our pinkies out. "I solemnly swear on the pinky promise." He states.

"Good," I say as we hook pinkies. "Po and you are my best friends. So I just want you to know that is it okay to have another best friend." I then unhook our pinkies.

"I'll keep that in mind. Though, it's going to be hard getting myself another best friend. Father rarely lets me out to meet other people. I don't even go to school."

"Well, I can always try." I offer. "I may not convince him, but I'll try so that you can go."

"That'll be great." Adrien smiles as he gives me another hug.

I yawn first, making him yawn next. Damn, yawning is contagious. "Good night, Adrien. Sweet dreams."

"Fais de beaux rêves, Sam."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys really made my day.**

 **The Easter egg that I had in mind in the last chapter was actually the name of Adrien's piano teacher. Madame Tremaine. That is actually the name of Cinderella's step-mother. (I think this tells you how much of a Disney Nerd I am. XP)**

 **I should have mentioned that in this story, I base a lot of characters from other characters from either movies or book. A lot, not all. Some of them have the same name, some do not. And they may or may not have the same personality as the original character.**

 **Thank you again for reading this and remember: I update at least once a month.**

 **Happy early Mardi Gras!**


	7. Going Public

7\. Going Public

* * *

 **"Bold" means speaking in** **French**

* * *

It's been a week since Chloe's birthday. Everything has been relatively normal, though the only thing unsettling me is school.

Mom has scheduled appointments to the nearby public schools so that we can both visit. The thing is that I'm going to miss a few days of the school year. We should have started the paper work sooner, but we can't turn back time and all that.

Secretly, I'm glad of it. I really don't want to go to school. It's… nerve-wracking to go to a school when you are barely mastering the language.

Talking about school, Adrien has been acting a bit… odd. Especially, right now.

"Adrien, your food is not going anywhere." I state as he is quickly eating his omelet. Usually, he eats at a more relaxed paced, unless he has an early morning photo shoot. However, I know that he has nothing in his schedule. His Chinese class has been cancelled for today.

"Sorry, it's just-" He stops himself before he gives me a sheepishly look. "I'm going to school."

It took me five seconds to process this. "Until now you tell me." I say unimpressed.

"Sorry," Adrien mumbles. "It's a surprise. You are the second person to know."

"Your dad allowed you…" I whisper in awe.

However Adrien only frowns, "He… doesn't know. I applied myself to Françoise Dupont and they accepted me. Chloe was actually the first person to know."

I gasp dramatically. " _She_ knew before _moi_. Your best friend." I put my hand over my heart. "That really hurt." I comment sadly as I wipe away a fake tear.

Adrien, easy to fool, stammers his apologies to me. "Hey, I'm just messing with you." I smirk, but then my lips twitch to a small frown. "You do know that you have to be there. School is about to start soon." I say as I look the time on my phone.

"Oh man! Got to go!" Adrien explains as he quickly gets off his chair. I follow the same action (more calmly) and before he leaves, I grab his hand and pull him for a quick hug.

"Good luck." I smile softly as I push him away.

He nods gratefully and quickly runs away, almost bumping into my Mom. He says a quick greeting and apology before he is out of sight.

"What was that about?" Mom asks curiously.

"Something about being late for his classes." I wave it off casually. "He mentioned about how his teachers like punctuality and be prepared before starting."

"Oh," Mom says before she checks on her purse. "Well, Gabriel let me borrow one of his cars today so that I can take you to the schools. Are you almost finished?"

"Yeah," I say as I finish my omelet. "Just let me get cleaned and I'll meet you outside in ten."

"Great." Mom grins as she walks out.

After Chloe's birthday party, Mom and Gabriel no longer eat breakfast with us. They get up earlier and leave just as Adrien and I are about to eat breakfast. I try not to show how much it really bothers me. Seeing Adrien's sad, but resigned face told me everything. His dad absent for breakfast wasn't something out of the ordinary.

Though, I am grateful that at least they both make it for dinner. Well, Mom does. Gabriel already missed out three dinners in the last week.

I hope Adrien will stay at Françoise Dupont High School. It's one of the schools that Mom and I are going to visit today.

* * *

" _ **This an emergency radio broadcast. To the citizens of Paris, as incredible as it seems we have a supervillain loose on the streets. This is not a joke. All Parisians, stay at home until the situation's under control. The police are struggling to control the situation. Please be careful."**_ The radio says.

Mom and I share a nervous look. We are at a red light at the already empty streets. That only increased our wariness.

"We already finished right?"

"Yeah, let me take you home. We can go school shopping another day." Mom says as she speeds up towards the Agreste home.

* * *

"Bye Mom." I kiss her cheek and get out of the car.

Mom rolls down the window and looks at me, "Be careful. Call me if anything happens."

"I will. You just speed to your job. I'll be safe inside the mansion." I say with a reassuring smile.

Mom air kisses me, "Bye, _mihija_. See you later." She then rolls up the window and quickly speeds away.

That broadcast was very unsettling. But I think positive thoughts as I close the gate behind me. The Agreste mansion is a safe place. It has high walls and a gate that open only through the code or someone presses a button from the inside. Plus if someone gets in, there are a lot of places to hide and I can make a clean getaway.

It would not be the first time that I jump from rooftops. My crew and I would do that a lot back in San Fran. But I do have to say that the houses are a lot closer together to make free running possible and easier to do back there. Here, since it's a rich neighborhood, the houses are very far apart. Maybe I can try in the middle class neighborhood apartments?

My body was slowly relaxing, but then just as I reach the front door I hear the squealing of tires. I turn around and see three police cars in front of the gates, barricading the street.

I don't know why I stayed there, watching how the police men scrambled and had their guns out. I should have just gotten inside the door, but no. I was such an idiot for my curiosity.

I feel the earth shaking from under my feet. Then I heard the thundering footsteps that were coming closer and closer.

My heart rate sped up and I think my body was shaking, activating my fight or flight reaction.

When I saw the rock monster approaching them, I held my breath. One of the police shouted an order and soon they all shot at the monster. That was the moment my stomach dropped and I felt cold fear take a hold of me.

The shots of the weapons didn't faze it at all. Instead it made the already big monster _bigger_. My body finally awoke when the huge monster roared at the police.

My body went through the motions of opening and shutting the door and running. My legs automatically went towards my room. I open and close the door. My back hit the door and I slide down as my heavy breathing tries to regulate.

When I was somewhat more coherent I grab my phone and call Mom. She picked it up at the first ring, _"_ Mihija _, are you okay?"_

"M-mom, the news lady…" My voice manages to squeak out.

" _Samara, what happened?"_ Mom worry is heard in my ear.

"The supervillain is _real_. It just passed the mansion." I tell her in the most serious voice that I can manage. "I'm okay." I quickly add. "It just passed through. It went down the street. Where are you?"

" _I'm okay. I'm glad you're okay."_ Mom breathes out. _"I'm at work already. Everyone is tense, but we are working. I guess with the extra security guards everyone is more or less relaxed."_

"Okay, please don't leave the building unless absolutely necessary." My heart feels a little heavy with worry for her.

" _Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll call you, okay?"_

"Okay, I love you." I say earnestly.

" _I love you too,_ mihija _."_ Mom makes a kissing sound through the phone and hangs up.

I hope Adrien- ADRIEN!

My phone leaves my hand as I quickly stand up and run out of the room and start running towards Adrien's room.

He texted me earlier about how Nathalie and Giles caught him before he could enter the school. I texted him back saying that he tried his best. He said that he had to go. His private tutoring lessons was about to begin.

So because of that I know that he is here. I just hope that he isn't in trouble. Just as I was about to open his door I hear Adrien yell, **"Plagg, transform me!"***

A bright light appears from under his door and I open it.

In Adrien's room there is a boy around my age in a black leather body suit that resembles a lot like a cat. The black belt is wrapped around his waist and it dangles behind him like a tail. He has black cat-like ears pinned on top of his messy blond hair. It looks a lot how I would mess it up on Adrien… ouch! Sudden headache…

"Adrien?!" I exclaim. "What happened?"

The boy turns around. He has a black mask, similar to those that heroes use to cover their identities. Even though his scleras of both of his eyes are light green, his irises are so familiar…

My eyes narrow in concentration. My brain actually started to hurt more and become hazy because of it.

"Sa- I mean, who are you? Stranger?" His voice was a little deeper, but no…

"Adrien, what is the meaning of this?" I gesture to him, my head pounding uncomfortably.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He says nervously, the belt started to twitch a bit. This is so weird.

"I know it's you Adrien." I say as I prowl my way to stand in front of him as I poke my finger on his chest. "First of all, you are in Adrien's room." I could see a drop of sweat rolling down. "And second, you replied to me in English." Also which he doesn't need to know is that he just can't lie to me. Plus, I would recognize that specific shade of bamboo green irises that I'm secretly jealous of. I wished I had green eyes. I always thought they were pretty.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Adrien says, this time his voice sounding more like his voice. My little headache is gone. He grabs me around the shoulders and looks into my eyes. "Are you okay? When did you get here?"

"I got here a while ago. I was about to get inside, when the police came and then that… supervillain came by." I say.

Adrien quickly hugs me, "I'm glad you're okay." He whispers and then he pulls me away. "I have to go."

"Adrien, just because you have a super cool costume doesn't mean you have superpowers." I state softly.

Adrien smirks at me. "The thing is I now have superpowers." Adrien tells me with most seriousness. "I'll explain later, but right now I have a supervillain to stop and save Paris."

"Do you even know where he could be?" I ask him.

The television then announced, _**"Stoneheart is heading to the Montparnasse tower."**_

"Well, there you go." Adrien says as he walks towards his window and opens it.

Before he could jump, I catch up to him and grab his wrist. He looks at me confused and I struggle to say something. I open, then close and open my mouth again. "Please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." I manage to say, but I'm ashamed to admit that my voice cracked a bit.

I am worried for him. I admitted to myself that Adrien wouldn't be part of a fight; he is just too damn nice. Now he is going to fight a supervillain that is five times bigger and at least stronger than him.

The next thing I know Adrien has pulled me in his arms and hugs me tight enough to remind me that he is still safe and unharmed. "I can't really promise that. But I will make it back." He then pulls away and give me a reassuring and confident smile. "Come on, good always win over evil."

That made me crack a smile, "I can't fight against that logic. Go and save Paris." I say.

"Will do, milady." He then does a two-finger salute and jumps out of the window.

Just as he was about to hit the ground he grabs the silver escrima stick on his back and puts it in front of him. It then elongates and it pushes him forward and he is now over the gates. He uses his stick and starts jumping around.

My chest is still heavy with worry, but it lightens up a bit. It seems that Adrien will be okay.

When I turn around I see toilet paper all around his floor. Okay… he is going to give me an explanation when he comes back. But for now, I'm gonna clean this mess.

* * *

" **So with this ring you now have the powers of destruction with the help of your kwami, which turns into the suit that protects you from a lot of heavy damage. You do not work alone, you have a partner. It's a girl who has the power of creation and her kwami is in her earrings. However even though you both have to work together, you cannot know each other real identities under the masks. Oh and your kwami's name is Plagg."** I state as I summarize the information overload Adrien told me.

" **Yeah, that is basically it."** Adrien says. **"Thanks for cleaning up for me."**

" **It's no problem. It's the least I can do. You and that girl just saved Paris."** I say as I nudge him with my shoulder.

" **I still think that you should not have told her."** Plagg says as he suddenly in front of my face, narrowing his green eyes at me.

I am not afraid to admit it, but I am an animal lover. And I do have the tendency to speak my mind when it concerns them. So I blurted to Plagg, **"You are** _ **gorgeous**_ **."**

The kwami splutters and I see pink coloring on his tiny cheeks. Oh my gosh, he is so adorable! I want to hug him close to me, but I don't want to squish him.

" **Ah… what's your name, sweet-cheeks?"** Plagg asks.

" **My name is Samara De Fuego, but you can call me Sam."** I answer with a soft smile. My heart has a big soft spot for animals. And seeing Plagg a magical cat kwami just makes it all mushy. Cute animals are my weakness.

Adrien being a 'cat' is so ironic. I had compared him to a feline for many times and now he is a cat super hero now known as Chat Noir. Though I have to say that he pulls it off very well.

" **What a pretty name for such a pretty girl."** Plagg says as he then rubs his soft head next to my cheek.

I tentatively raise my hand and use a finger to rub his ears. Immediately, he starts to purr. **"I like her."** He says in a dreamy voice and then pulls away and looks at Adrien. **"I'm hungry. I need food to keep up my energy if you want keep having cool powers."**

" **I can make something quick for us."** I offer as I stand up.

" **No, it's okay. The private chef is still here. What is the point of contracting her if I let you do all the cooking?"** Adrien says as he pushes me down to the couch.

" **Yeah, don't fret sweet cheeks."** Plagg says. **"Let Adrien go to the kitchen to get us something."**

" **Okay,"** I chuckle. Adrien just rolls his eyes at his kwami.

" **Is there something that you want?"** Adrien asks Plagg and me.

" **Something delicious."** Plagg says immediately.

" **I'll have what you'll have."** I answer.

" **Got it, be right back."** Adrien says as he walks out of the room.

Plagg then sits on my lap and I rub his back with my finger and he stars purring again. He is so adorable. I want one.

* * *

Adrien came back, holding two silver platters in his hands as I open the door for him. I carried one and we both went back to the couch. We both stay silent as the news lady started showing the video that some girl gave it to them about the fight between the supervillain, Stoneheart, and Paris' new heroes.

We both put the silver platters on the coffee table that's in front of us. I open them and one of them has two grilled cheese sandwiches that are cut in half. On the other platter there was a wine glass filled with chopped fruit and has a decorative little umbrella on it.

I started eating my sandwich as I was watching the news. Hey, I'm hungry.

Adrien didn't touched his, too absorbed in watching the fight. I watched with impressed eyes. It was cool, though I will have a word with Adrien about fighting.

" **Ladybug, her name is Ladybug."** Adrien finally says after the news lady got back to talking. I look at him and smirk. He has such a dorky face that I've seen Mantis and Monkey do a lot to the female population.

" **Eww… what is this?"** Plagg asks as he holds the fruit coattail glass.

" **Seriously? My personal chef made it."** Adrien frowns.

" **If you expect me to get my energy back after a transformation I need to eat something more… delicate."** Plagg states as he drops the glass. With quick reflexes I grab the wine cup and put it back on the table. Then he sniffs the air and soon is in front of me. **"Oh, what is this? It smells delicious."**

" **It's a grilled cheese sandwich."** I answer. Then I rip off a piece from my sandwich and offer it to him. The kwami grabs it and starts nibbling it.

" **Oh, cheddar! Now this is what I'm talking about."** Plagg says as he quickly finishes it.

" **You like cheddar?"** Adrien asks surprised.

" **I like cheddar, mozzarella, Swiss and my favorite, camembert."** Plagg announces. **"If you really want me in top shape, camembert cheese is what I need."**

" **I'll go get it."** I say as I stand up. Before Adrien could protest, I interrupt him. **"I need to stretch my legs anyways."** I say and quickly leave the room.

* * *

" **Camembert cheese, fantastic. Now I'm going to smell like stinky cheese."** Adrien laments. I look at him with pity. Yeah, that cheese is not my favorite. I don't like it at all.

" _ **Just as Paris is about to celebrate our new superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, a new wave of panic has hit the capital as people are turned into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable."**_ The news lady says, getting our attention. _**"The Stonebeings are still like statues. Police are perplexed. What will happen? Will they come to life?"**_

" **Plagg, what's going on? We defeated him."** Adrien asks the kwami, voicing our concerns.

" **Did you capture the akuma?"** Plagg asks him.

" **Did I have to do that?"** Adrien asks, panic in his eyes.

Plagg immediately shakes his head. **"No, it was Ladybug's job. Only she can capture them."**

" **But there was one akuma victim. Why are there more?"** I ask worriedly.

" **An akuma must be captured or else they multiply once they are out in the… wild, so to speak."** Plagg informs.

" **So those akumas infect regular people, despite their emotions?"** I ask further.

" **Yes. But they will be like a statue until the original host gets an akuma in him again. Once he does, all the Stone Beings will be under his control and use it as his personal army if he so wants."**

" **This is bad."** I say rather lamely as I look at my phone in worry. **"Ladybug must feel a lot a pressure on her. I mean, she must be as new as you, Adrien. She must have forgotten or she didn't know about capturing akumas."**

" **She shouldn't feel bad. It was a rookie mistake."** Adrien defends his partner in… justice? I guess it's more appropriate to say than crime. **"So in other words, Plagg, I can't do anything without Ladybug?"** He asks his kwami.

" **Again, only Ladybug has the ability to capture the akuma. And repair damage caused by a supervillain. So we just have to wait until the original Stoneheart gets akumatized again."** Plagg informs us.

We must, or rather I must have looked really worried because Plagg flies in front of my face and puts his tiny paw on my cheek. **"Don't you worry, sweet cheeks. Everything will be back to normal soon. Trust me."**

I let out a small smile and rub Plagg's chin, which caused him to let go of me and lean into my touch. **"Thank you, Plagg. I needed that."** My softness for animals has almost no end.

" **So sweet cheeks, where are you from? Your French has an accent that I cannot quite place…"** Plagg asks as he rubs his paw under his chin. He is so adorable.

And so I talked with the magical cat kwami for quite a while, answering his questions. There are not kidding about curious cats.

* * *

(The next day)

Mom is borrowing Mr. Agreste's car again, but this time to let us go school shopping.

Even though I was buying all my school supplies and conversing with Mom, my mind went towards Adrien. I hope that he did make it to school before Nathalie notices.

I suggested that he escape by jumping over the gates or using a back door that Gilles wasn't watching over. I really want him to go to that school. I don't want to be alone…

"So Sam, how are the crew and the rest back in San Francisco?" Mom asks as we are looking through backpacks.

"They are all good. We all miss each other and they won't start school until next week." I comment. "Po said that Tigress is sending the letters from Tai to our address."

"How is Tai? I mean, do you know anything?"

"From the letters he sent to the crew, they all say that he is getting trained to the bone, but he is healthy and has some friends already." I smile. "Though I have yet to read what he has to say to me."

"Do you still have a crush on him, _mihija_?"

"What?! No!" I exclaim. "I mean, I got over it before he left." I say more calmly. Mom gave me a look that said that didn't believe me. "I swear. I did. It's just I had a crush on him for a reason. I do care for him. But I am happy that we are just friends."

"Are you sure? Tai is a good boy. I would approve of him if you guys ever wanted to date or be a couple when you guys are older." Mom says with a smile.

Internally I was sweating and my stomach clenching. She (or anyone else, minus Po) doesn't know that we kissed, several many times (Po only knows that we kissed _once_ and that was because he caught us in the act). And that we went to secret dates (Po covered for me). And that we broke up and agreed that we are better as friends for now (Po took me out to an ice cream shop so that I could stuff myself; it felt better than eating noodles).

She didn't even suspected that I was low-key depressed about this. She thought I was just tired because we (the crew and I) were having tournaments and a lot of testing. It was better that she thought it was that.

It wasn't that I didn't trust her. It's just I didn't trust that she would approve. Tai is older than me by three years. And to her… it's a lot. She would approve it once I am older than 21, just like what she mentioned.

Though, I am glad that Tai and I broke up. I don't know what I would do if we continued our relationship. With us in different places, logically it wouldn't work out. Tai was actually a little bit jealous and possessive when we were together. It caused us some friction between us, but he got over it when he saw how I downright refused to go out with a guy. He trusted me and I trusted him. And I will admit that I was jealous when some girls would approach Tai with goo-goo eyes.

"Thanks, Mom. But I'm good. If I ever have a boyfriend, I'll tell you later." I tease, making Mom slap my shoulder in a playful way as she pouts.

* * *

Mom and I were actually almost close to the mansion when we saw a lot of Stonehearts walking all in the same direction.

We both screamed and Mom did some illegal maneuvers to prevent from crashing into them. We weren't that lucky. We left a rather large dent at the front of the car.

Mom and I agree that we will save money to pay for it later.

Once we parked the car, we quickly went inside and turn on the news.

We saw everything. Well, as much as you can when the fight is in the Eiffel Tower and the news camera crew are in the ground, away from the main action.

It was impressive in both a scary and awesome way.

I won't lie that I was holding my breath when I saw that Stoneheart threw _Chloe_ of all people. Even though she is a mean bitch, she doesn't deserve to die. Hurt, yes, but not too severely. I still have a little mean streak in me, but I have it under control.

After seeing everything to the very end, (Hawkmoth is rather intimidating) I was glad things turned up fine and that good did beat evil.

Mom checked on the car that we dented and hollered so loud that I could hear from my place inside the living room.

I went to check on her, because I thought something went worse. But it was the opposite. The car was fixed! There was no dent or anything wrong.

We both went to our knees and thanked God for this miracle. We weren't going to waste money! Hallelujah!

* * *

Later when Adrien came back home, I immediately hugged the life out of him. He joked, or not, that he couldn't breathe so I loosen the bear hug, but still hugged him. He hugged me back then.

"I'm so glad that you are safe." I whisper to him.

"I told you that I will be back." He whispers and ever so slightly tightens the hug.

We released after a while and soon Plagg comes out of Adrien's blazer and gets almost in front of my face. **"Thank you for taking care of Adrien, Plagg."** I tell him. Adrien is pouting in the background.

" **You're most welcome, sweet cheeks. Do I get a treat?"** He asks excitedly.

" **I have a piece of camembert waiting just for you."** I tell him. His green eyes basically sparkle as he zooms away towards Adrien's room.

"You are spoiling my kwami." Adrien continues pouting. "Do I get a treat too? I saved Paris."

I laugh lightly and I tell him, "I am going to make sure that you are in top shape to fight any future villains." I didn't hide my amusement when Adrien's jaw dropped.

* * *

I am so glad Gabriel let Adrien attend Dupont High. I won't be that lonely when I start class tomorrow. I just hope that we both share a lot of the classes.

Right now I am in the car with Giles to pick up Adrien.

I am so proud that I told him to bring his umbrella. Mom predicted that it was going to rain earlier than expected. And Mom bullied me into bringing my own red umbrella even though I didn't plan of getting off the car.

My future classmates left very quickly, some already had their own umbrellas and others using their jackets or backpacks to keep them less wet. Eventually there was an Asian girl with twin pigtails just standing in the entrance.

Where is- oh, there he is.

He's… talking with her. Oh, are they in the same class? He's offering his umbrella to her. She looks shy and takes it from him.

I giggled when the umbrella closes on her. They also laughed and I decided to be nice.

I got out of the car and open my umbrella and walk towards Adrien half way.

I hear a certain magical cat say something about two lovebirds.

Adrien puffs out, **"Whatever, she's just a friend."** Then he pauses and says almost in awe. **"A friend."**

" **I'm glad that you're making friends, Adrien. I told you that you'll have them in no time."** I state as I bring the umbrella over the both of us.

" **I shouldn't have ever doubted you."** Adrien says mock serious as he opens the door for us.

" **Yeah, you shouldn't."** I retort, also mock serious.

And with that we got comfort in the back seat as Gilles takes us back home.

I wonder how school will be for me tomorrow. I just hope that I don't make a complete fool of myself.

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, I did the Origins Part 1 & 2\. I am trying to make the episodes go into the chronological order that I thought would fit. There's no dates and I can only assume what order they would be. So I guess you can all try to predict what episode is next?**

 **Thank you readers for your reviews to those that did.**

 **Also, next chapter Sam and the rest will now speak French all the time, unless stated otherwise.**

 ***- In the French dub, Adrien and Marinette literally say 'Plagg/Tikki, transform me!' not 'Spots on!' or 'Claws out!'. Ooooorrrrr that is what I heard it to be. I am not a fluent French speaker so correct me if I'm wrong. But I am going to stick with 'Transform me!'. It fits.**


End file.
